Irréversible attirance
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: "Tu me plais. C'est comme ça j'y peux rien. Tu me plais Temari et j'en ai rien à foutre du fait que l'on soit différent , je te veux c'est tout." (...) "Mais je ne suis pas parfaite." (...) "Alors on formera un heureux couple de bras cassé."
1. Chapter 1

**-Irréversible attirance -**

* * *

 **-Temari -**

* * *

Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça. De me regarder de cette manière là. De me reluquer sans pudeur. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va me dévorer avec ses yeux. C'est une habitude chez lui, de me fixer intensément, sans répits, sans me quitter une seule fois de ses iris, attendant que ce soit moi qui baisse le regard la première. Ce que je finis , évidement, toujours par faire. Je n'aime pas vraiment croiser ses pupilles océans. J'ai toujours peur de perdre pied, de m'y enfoncer profondément et de ne plus revenir à la réalité. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, pas du tout, j'ai juste peur des sentiments que je pourrais découvrir à son égard. Je ne veux pas qu'il représente quelque chose pour moi. Je me suis jurée de ne plus avoir de petit-ami. Plus avant une bonne dizaine d'années en tout cas. Et puis de toute façon les relations amoureuses, mielleuses, n'ont jamais été mon truc. C'est pourquoi je tente de l'ignorer et croise ma jambe droite sur celle de gauche . Je rehausse un peu mon livre sur mes genoux et tente par tout les moyens de rester concentrée sur ma lecture. Mais je suis incapable de lire correctement. Mes yeux repassent en boucle la première phrase de mon livre depuis qu'il est là. Les mots se mêlent dans ma tête de manière incohérente, presque abracadabrante.

Je mords nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure, et lève mes yeux vers lui. Nos regards se rencontrent brièvement car je repose mes yeux vers mon livre. Nom de Zeus. Ses prunelles sont si bleus que j'en ai presque le souffle coupé. Quand il est là, je ne peux plus rien faire. C'est plus fort que moi, il me déstabilise complètement. Et je crois...je crois qu'il le sait.

-Bordel, y'a plus bière dans cette baraque, c'est inadmissible, gueule mon frère Kankuro tout en entrant précipitamment dans le salon. Pourquoi t'en achète jamais Tem' ?

-Parce que je n'aime pas ça, dis-je sans quitter mon bouquin des yeux.

-Pff t'es chiante quand tu veux toi, viens on se casse Dei', clame mon frère tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Deidara ne bouge pas. Je sais que son regard est encore posé sur moi et mon cœur commence à battre frénétiquement. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça.

-Deidara ! Cria impatiemment Kankuro.

-Ouais, j'arrive !

Il détourne une fois pour toute ses yeux de moi et part rejoindre mon frère. Ce n'est lorsqu'il ferme la porte que je soupire bruyamment.

Bordel.

Je mordille nerveusement l'ongle de mon pouce et me passe une main dans les cheveux. Je me sens tellement coupable de ressentir ça. Cette attirance physique me consume à chaque fois qu'il est là et je me trouve tellement ridicule de ressentir ça. C'est juste Deidara après tout. Le copain de fac de mon petit frère. Il n'est pas censé prendre de l'importance pour moi. Il n'est pas censé me rendre complètement dingue. Il n'a que dix-neuf ans comme mon frère et moi j'en ai vingt. Il est à la faculté des Arts et moi j'étudie consciencieusement les mathématiques. D'après les dires de Kankuro, il est fêtard et a même un certain succès avec les filles. Moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de copain. Enfin si, j'en ai déjà eu un, mais notre relation a été un échec si cuisant que je ne désire même plus retenter l'expérience. Mon caractère correspond à très peu de personne de toute façon, je suis sure qu'entre nous cela ne marchera jamais. Peut-être qu'après tout je suis faite pour rester seule.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il...il...il m'attire de cette manière là. Au début quand Kankuro le ramenait à la maison, j'y faisais à peine attention. C'était pour moi, juste l'un des camarades sans intérêt de mon frère. Ils se ressemblent tous de toute façon. Bruyants, vantards, dragueurs, désagréables. Deidara est, sans équivoque, différent. Il m'a regardé. Depuis le tout début, il n'arrête pas de me regarder ...et...et il ne sait pas arrêté.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre. Je suppose qu'il veut me mettre dans ses filets, ou un truc du genre. Se taper la grande sœur de l'un de ses potes doit surement être un pari qu'il doit accomplir sous peine d'affreux gages, qui sait.

Un courant d'air passe soudainement dans la maison et me fait irrémédiablement frisonner. Ce qui est plutôt étonnant en plein mois d'août où la chaleur et la moiteur règnent irrévocablement. Je me lève du canapé et ferme la fenêtre. Dehors le temps s'assombrit. Le ciel se couvre de nuage dont la palette de couleur devient de plus en plus grise. Il va certainement pleuvoir. C'est un été assez pluvieux cette année. Tant mieux. J'aime beaucoup le bruit de la pluie qui tombe sur le toit et qui se repend allègrement sur les vitres. J'aime la voir envahir la terre assoiffée et lui prodiguer les bienfaits de son eau. Kankuro et Gaara, mes deux petit-frères, ont toujours préféré le soleil éclatant et brûlant. Ils n'ont jamais compris mon obsession avec la pluie. Je laisse mon front se poser sur la vitre froide de la fenêtre et ferme les yeux.

Je voudrais rester comme cela un peu plus longtemps, mais quelqu'un se met à tambouriner fortement contre la porte avant de s'acharner sur la sonnerie. Ne supportant plus ce capharnaüm, j'ouvre subitement la porte et ne suis qu'à moitié surprise de voir Matsuri, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

-Gaara est là ? Demande t-elle brusquement.

Je croise les bras contre ma poitrine tout en m'humectant les lèvres.

-Non, il est sorti.

Son regard s'assombrit et ses lèvres tremblent légèrement. J'ai menti, Gaara n'est pas sorti. Il est là, dans sa chambre avec une autre.

-Tu sais où il est allé ?

-Non.

Elle baisse un peu la tête et tripote son avant-bras droit de ses doigts.

-Et tu sais quand est-ce qu'il reviendra ?

-Surement plus tard dans la soirée, dis-je tout en haussant les épaules.

Elle gémit désespérément avant de me remercier et de rebrousser chemin. Je serre les poings. Je sais très bien qu'elle est amoureuse de mon frère depuis la maternelle. Je le sais parce qu'elle le regarde comme un homme. Comme le sien. Je sais aussi qu'elle lui a déjà avoué ses sentiments et que Gaara ne les partage pas. Ils essayent de rester ami, mais je sais très bien que Matsuri souffre du fait que mon frère ne lui appartiendra jamais. Gaara n'est pas amoureux d'elle et ne le sera pas. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Je ferme la porte et me prépare du thé à la vanille. Je pioche aussi au passage quelques gâteaux au citron dans le réfrigérateur et récupére mon livre. J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps, dans ma chambre, toute seule . Je passe devant celle de Gaara dont la porte est un peu entrouverte et je les vois dormir tous les deux, enlacés dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Cette fille, celle qu'il a choisi contre Matsuri se prénomme Hinata. Hinata Hyuga. Elle a dix-huit ans et fait partie d'une richissime et noble famille. Elle et Gaara n'ont rien à faire ensemble, ils ne se ressemblent pas, n'ont rien en commun et pourtant je crois qu'ils ne se quitteront pas. Jamais. Ils sont presque toujours ensembles et il ne la laisse jamais très longtemps toute seule. Il la garde prés de lui, la surveille, prend soin d'elle. Je ne pense pas que Gaara est véritablement aimé jusqu'à Hinata. Je ne crois pas qu'il en aimera d'autre. Il la choisi elle et personne d'autre et il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Il est comme ça Gaara, c'est tout.

Ça me fait un peu sourire, parce que je pense à Kankuro qui se jette sur tout ce qui bouge. Qui n'arrive pas à trouver celle qui lui convient et qui s'en fiche pas mal d'ailleurs. Kankuro aime les femmes, toutes les femmes. Il veut s'amuser , en profiter alors que Gaara a choisi dés le départ la stabilité. Moi je fuis les relations comme la peste. Heureusement que mes parents ne voient pas tout ça et que nous vivons en collocation mes frères et moi depuis que nous sommes tous à la fac. Ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi Kankuro a ce besoin presque vital de se faire aimer par toute les filles ou que Gaara s'est imprégné d'une fille qui ne le lui ressemble pas.

Ils ne comprendraient pas non plus, pourquoi moi, je préfère rester seule. Pourquoi je ne sors pas faire du shopping ou m'intéresse à des trucs de fille. Pourquoi je me conduis tellement comme ça, comme une fille solitaire. Ou comme aime le dire Kankuro, comme une ermite.

C'est mon caractère, je suis comme ça. Ils me l'ont toujours reproché. Toujours à me comparer à Kankuro et à m'accuser d'avoir montrer l'exemple à Gaara. Je ne lui ai pas montré l'exemple. Gaara est juste comme moi.

Je crois qu'au fond mes parents regrettent que je ne leur ressemble pas autant. Que je sois devenu moi-même et pas la fille de ma mère ou la fille de mon père.

Hinata murmure quelque chose dans son sommeil et Gaara la serre un peu plus fortement contre lui. Je détourne mon regard de ce couple qui semble se battre contre le monde. J'entre dans ma chambre, pose mon butin sur ma table de nuit et m'allonge confortablement sur mon lit.

J'ai le temps de lire deux chapitres et de manger un petit gâteau que mon portable vibre de toute ses forces sur ma couette couleur sable. Je l'ignore. C'est surement Kankuro qui a dû oublier ses clés et qui me demande, encore une fois, de ne pas fermer la porte. Je me plonge de nouveau dans ma lecture et lit jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse complètement et que les premières gouttes de pluie résonnent contre la vitre de ma fenêtre. La pluie tombe assourdissante et je me détends entièrement. J'aime tellement ce son. Il fait sombre dans ma chambre et mes yeux me piquent un peu. Je ferme donc paresseusement mon livre et boit tranquillement mon thé. Il est encore chaud et descend doucement le long de ma gorge. Son odeur parfumé emplie ma chambre. Une fois terminé, je repose la tasse, et m'installe contre les coussins.

Je me suis endormie sans même m'en rendre compte, comme lorsque l'on prend une nouvelle inspiration, tout naturellement. Il fait totalement noire dans ma chambre et je sens une odeur de viande grillé. Je suppose qu'Hinata s'est mise au fourneau. Depuis qu'elle est là, on mange vraiment mieux. Elle cuisine divinement bien et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Mes frères et moi n'avons aucun talent culinaire. C'est presque désespérant mais on n'y peut rien, on n'a jamais aimé faire cuire ou frire quoique se soit. Je m'étire longuement avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Gaara, torse nu est assis sur le comptoir et dévore sans se gêner Hinata du regard. Au début, j'avais un peu de mal, avec ce nouveau changement de personnalité de la part de mon frère, mais depuis peu je m'y suis habituée. Je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à balancer des " je t'aime " à tout bout de champs, c'est ça manière à lui de le lui dire et j'ai l'impression que cela ne la dérange pas.

-Coucou Temari, me dit adorablement la Hyuga alors que je lui fait un bref signe de tête, je fais des lasagnes pour ce soir, ça te dis ?

-Ouep et pas qu'un peu même.

Elle me fait un grand sourire et s'attelle de nouveau à la tâche. Je m'approche de Gaara et pose mes coudes sur le comptoir. Il fait à peine attention à moi, il est bien trop concentré sur Hinata. J'hésite à lui dire que Matsuri est venu aujourd'hui. Encore une fois et qu'elle reviendra probablement plus tard. C'est son problème après tout, il faut qu'il apprenne un peu à prendre ses responsabilités. Je ne peux pas le couvrir indéfiniment et ils ne pourront pas cacher leur relation pour toujours non plus.

J'ai à peine le temps de prendre une décision que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volé et qu'un Kankuro trempé de la tête au pied s'ébroue comme un cleb sur le pas de la porte.

-Bordel, il fait un de ces temps pourri !

Il s'avance vers nous et hume l'air avec un sourire ravi.

-Putain que ça sent bon, heureusement que t'es là Hinata parce que c'est pas avec Temari qu'on mangerait aussi bien !

-Ce n'est pas avec toi non plus, je rajoute tout en le fusillant du regard, d'ailleurs si tu apprenais à grandir un peu et à sortir avec un parapluie.

Il me dévisage tout en plissant les yeux.

-Et pourquoi je me ferais chier à sortir avec un parapluie ? Je suis juste mouillé, ça va pas me tuer, tu sais !

-Parce que tu vas tomber malade et que je vais devoir encore une fois perdre mon temps pour m'occuper de toi !

-Bah sans façon merci, en plus t'es même pas douce, par contre si Hinata le faisait je...

-N'y pense même pas ! Intervient glacialement Gaara tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

J'entend Hinata rire devant sa poêle, et j'esquisse moi aussi un sourire. Le jour où Gaara apprendra à partager Hinata n'est pas encore venue. Surtout avec Kankuro.

-Oh la la, c'est bon calme toi, je vais pas te la manger non plus, se défend mon frère cadet, je disais juste ça comme ça.

Mais Gaara ne fait même plus attention à ce que dit Kankuro il s'est rapproché de sa copine comme pour faire barrage entre Hinata et notre frère.

-Enfin bref, moi je vais me changer, chantonna Kankuro avant de se tourner brusquement vers moi, et au fait Temari il t'a dit quoi Deidara ?

Je détourne mon regard du couple pour fixer étonnée mon frère. De quoi parle t-il ? Deidara ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. Pas une seule fois.

-Deidara ne me parle pas, et ne l'a jamais fait, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Ce fut au tour de Kankuro de me dévisager hébété.

-Ben parce qu'il m'a demandé ton numéro tout à l'heure et du coup j'ai cru qu'il t'avait envoyé un message, quoi.

Je le regarde abasourdie alors qu'il me tourne le dos pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Mon ventre se tord d'une manière tout à fait bizarre et ma gorge se serre imperceptiblement. Deidara a demandé mon numéro. Deidara a voulu mon numéro. Deidara le mec qui n'a fait que poser et uniquement son regard sur moi sans jamais me dire un mot, a désiré mon numéro de téléphone. Je suis incapable de bouger. C'est tellement surréaliste. Ou peut-être pas après tout.

Je n'entends même plus Hinata rigoler doucement alors que Gaara lui picore le cou de baiser tellement mon cœur bat fort .

Bordel, je me sens tellement stupide en ce moment même. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe comme ça. Ce mec n'en a rien à foutre de moi. Si comme le dit Kankuro il peut se faire toute les filles qu'il veut, je ne dois qu'être sa prochaine proie. Son nouveau jouet. C'est juste l'ami de mon frère qui pense faire le malin en voulant me parler à moi. Je serre les dents. Je ne lui répondrais pas, je ne prendrais même pas la peine de regarder. Tant pis pour lui. Il croit qu'il peut jouer avec toute les filles qu'il veut mais pas avec moi en tout cas.

Je passe donc tout mon temps devant la télé, jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit prêt. Les lasagnes d'Hinata sont succulentes, elle rougit sous nos compliments et nous assure que ce n'est rien. Aujourd'hui, c'est Kankuro qui doit faire la vaisselle et cela m'arrange grandement parce que je n'ai absolument pas le cœur à m'y mettre. On sonne à la porte, Kankuro marmonne dans sa barbe à propos de cet inconnu qui débarque à pas d'heure, Gaara et Hinata sont collés l'un à l'autre dans le canapé et moi je sais qui sonne frénétiquement sans s'arrêter. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir, ni de voir la réaction de Matsuri face au couple de Gaara et Hinata. Alors je vais nonchalamment vers ma chambre, ignorant les protestations de Kankuro qui a les mains trempés et les grognements de Gaara qui doit quitter deux secondes sa dulcinée pour finalement ouvrir la porte.

Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre leur conversation, leur cris, et les pleurs de Matsuri, alors tout en m'enfermant dans ma chambre, j'enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et met à fond _Start of Time_ de Gabrille Aplin. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et fixe le plafond sans pourtant y trouver un grand intérêt. Mon portable vibre de nouveau sur mon lit et je sers entre mes doigts ma couette couleur sable. Je ne dois pas regarder. C'est surement un message sans importance et puis même si c'est lui, si c'est Deidara, ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

Et pourtant lorsque Mikky Ekko entame _Time_ dans mes oreilles je ne résiste pas à l'envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon ventre se tord, ni pourquoi j'ai les mains qui tremblent un peu en lisant le premier message parce que c'est juste d'une banalité ordinaire. Il me dit juste que c'est lui et que c'est Kankuro qui m'a gentiment donné mon numéro.

J'apporte mon pouce à mon ongle et commence à le ronger nerveusement tout en lisant le deuxième message qu'il m'a envoyé :

 **Dis moi, qu'elle est ta couleur préféré ?**

* * *

 **...Tada ! Spéciale dédicace à Windofblood ( talentueuse auteure officiel du DeiTema ) qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur ce couple ! Cette histoire elle est pour toi ma belle , j'espère - un peu nerveuse - qu'elle te plaît :).**

 **Il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour un peu maladroite qui se dérouler en quelques chapitres, je ne pense pas en faire une longue fanfiction.**

 **La prochaine fois, vous aurez le point de vue de Deidara :) . N'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressentie pour ce chapitre .**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Chichichi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Irréversible attirance -**

* * *

 **\- Deidara -**

* * *

Bordel. Je suis vraiment trop con. Tellement con ! J'ai presque envie de me frapper la tête contre un mur jusqu'au sang. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris de lui demander un truc pareil. Surtout qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment quoi.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis allé lui demander sa couleur préféré alors qu'on ne sait jamais adressé la parole et surtout au bout du deuxième texto. Sa couleur préféré...pourquoi je ne lui ai pas juste demandé comment elle allait comme toute personne normale ?

Elle me détraque complètement. Je ne me reconnais même plus.

C'est juste que ça m'a perturbé qu'elle ne réponde pas. J'ai paniqué et je sais pas pourquoi il a fallut que je lui envoie un second message. J'ai vraiment écris sans réfléchir. J'aurai vraiment dû m'abstenir de lui dire une pareil connerie. Surtout qu'au final, elle ne m'a même pas répondu. Rien. Que dalle. J'ai tellement envie de lui parler, de lui dire des choses, n'importe quoi, j'espérais ardemment qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. J'ai attendu toute la nuit même. Bon certes, je me suis finalement endormi à deux heures du matin, mais j'espérais quand même qu'elle allait me répondre. J'aurai tout accepter de sa part, même qu'elle dise que je suis un gros débile.

Cette fille me rend dingue, c'est pas possible. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Jamais. J'ai déjà eu plusieurs copines mais à chaque fois c'était pas vraiment sérieux. J'ai déjà eu des coups de cœurs mais pas aussi fort que ça. Que ce truc qui me broie l'estomac, qui me coupe la parole et qui m'empêche de dormir, ça je ne l'ai jamais ressenti. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Jamais. Et c'est de sa faute à elle. Tout ça c'est à uniquement à cause d'elle.

Bon sang, au départ, je voulais juste me faire un pote. Kankuro et moi on s'entend parfaitement. Il comprend mes délires et moi les siens, on partage presque la même passion pour tout et c'est vraiment un super pote. Mais il a fallu qu'il me présente à sa famille et que mon regard se pose sur elle. Sur Temari.

J'ai été incapable de lui dire quoique se soit, tellement j'avais eu la gorge noué ce jour là. Je n'ai jamais vu de fille aussi belle et aussi singulière qu'elle. Je me souviens des moindres détails. Elle regardait la télé, les genoux contre sa poitrine, une tasse de chocolat entre les mains. Elle avait tourné la tête vers nous. Nos yeux s"étaient rencontrés et j'ai cru que j'allais juste fondre sur place. J'aurai dû lui dire bonjour ou autre chose, mais Kankuro m'avait entraîné dans sa chambre à la vitesse de la lumière.

Puis, j'ai eu plein d'autre occasion pour lui parler, mais à chaque fois je ne trouvais pas les mots, j'avais tellement peur de dire une débilité devant elle et comme elle n'a jamais vraiment fait non plus d'effort pour me dire quoique se soit, je me suis toujours contenté de la regarder, d'analyser ses traits, le grain de sa peau, la couleur parfaite de ses cheveux de ses yeux.

J'ai des picotements dans l'estomac quand je l'observe se mordre les lèvres, j'ai presque l'envie sauvage de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que j'en crève. Ça fait six mois que je la connais et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire quoique se soit en face.

J'ai donc eu cette idée stupide de demander à Kankuro son numéro de téléphone. J'aurai vraiment pas dû, parce qu'un message, une fois envoyé, ça ne peut plus s'effacer.

Putain, pourquoi je suis allé lui raconter un truc pareil. Mais quel con ! Comment peut-on être aussi con ?

Je fouille dans mon bordel et me déniche une clope entre mes tubes de peinture et mes crayons de couleur. Je l'allume et tire plusieurs taffes avant de me mettre au travail. Je choisi un crayon de papier, ainsi que mon livre de croquis et commence à dessiner. C'est plus fort que moi. Elle m'obsède. Il faut que je la dessine, il faut que se soit elle. Il faut que mes doigts façonnent son visage, s'imprègnent de ses traits. Ma cigarette se consume lentement entre mes lèvres et j'oublie même de la fumer. Pour l'instant je suis juste plongé dans mon dessin. Le dessin de Temari.

J'aimerai la voir sourire. J'aimerai qu'elle le fasse .

Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire, pas une seule fois. Je crève d'envie de voir ses lippes charnues s'étirer longuement de chaque coté de son visage juste pour moi. Je veux tellement voir ses yeux pétiller juste à ma vue, j'aimerai tellement qu'elle me désire autant que moi je la veux.

Elle ne sait pas à quel point elle me consume, à quel point seul sa présence me perturbe.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement je reste là , assis sur le sol de mon studio en bordel, à la dessiner, mais je sais que j'y suis resté assez longtemps pour que Kankuro vienne frapper à ma porte. Ça ne peut être que lui. On est tout le temps fourré ensemble ces temps-ci. Je me dépêche donc de cacher mon carnet à dessin sous mon lit , j'ai pas tellement envie qu'il voit que sa sœur m'obsède un peu trop. Bien qu'il doit se douter quand même qu'elle ne me rend pas si indifférent que ça, puisque j'ai voulu son numéro de téléphone. Enfin quoique...

-Yo mec ! Ça te dirai qu'on se fait une sortie à la plage ce soir, y'aura des feux d'artifice, des filles, de la bouffe, et des filles et est-ce que je t'ai mentionné qu'il y aurait des filles ?

Je le laisse entrer avec un sourire en coin. Ce mec n'est qu'un coureur de jupon. Bon c'est vrai, j'admets je l'ai été moi aussi, mais depuis peu, enfin depuis Temari, je trouve toute les autres meufs fades et pathétiques.

-Ça me tente assez, fis-je tout en le regardant s'installer de tout son long sur mon lit, et y'aura des gens qu'on connait ?

Par là, j'entend bien évidement sa sœur. Je veux qu'elle soit là. Certes j'ai un peu honte de lui avoir demandé un truc pareil, mais j'ai envie de la voir. J'ai envie de lui parler. Je veux qu'elle se rende compte de mon existence.

-Ben je crois que y'aura des filles de la fac et puis des touristes, dit-il tout en croisant ses bras sous son crâne, comme chaque années...

-Et, hum, ton frères et ta sœur ne viennent pas ? Je demande tout en essayant de paraître le plus décontracté possible.

Kankuro retient un rire.

-Temari n'aime pas la foule, laisse tomber mec tu pourras pas l'aborder ce soir !

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de...

-Ah ouais, et pourquoi t'as voulu son num alors ? Pour faire jolie dans ton répertoire, j'suis pas con tu sais.

Bon c'est vrai il a entièrement raison et je suis incapable de lui donner tort.

-D'ailleurs depuis quand tu kiffes ma sœur ?

Moi qui suis entrain d'ouvrir la porte du frigo pour lui proposer une bière m'arrête soudainement et fixe les boissons sans vraiment les regarder.

-Enfin ça me dérange pas que tu la kiffes, même si je ne comprend pas vraiment ce que tu lui trouves mais hum comment dire...

Je prends deux bières glacés dans chacune de mes mains et lui en tend une. Il la prend et tout en la décapsulant me dit :

-...c'est vrai qu'elle est chiante et tout, mais c'est ma sœur et j'ai pas vraiment envie que tu...que tu joues avec elle.

-Je ne veux pas jouer avec elle !

J'ai parlé un peu trop fort et peut-être un peu trop vite car Kankuro ouvre grand ses yeux et suspend sa main, celle qui amène sa boisson à ses lèvres.

-J'ai, hum, j'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, je te le jure.

Il me fixe avec attention et un peu gêné je détourne mon regard. Je sais pas trop comment le lui dire, c'est sa sœur après tout et j'ai jamais été très doué pour parler de mes sentiments avec qui que se soit. J'ai toujours été le premier à dire des bêtises pour faire rire tout le monde ou pour faire les quatre cents coups avec des potes mais dès qu'il s'agit de sentiment j'ai l'impression de me prendre les pieds dans millions de lacet et de m'aplatir honteusement comme une crêpe.

-J'ai envie de sortir avec elle, faire sa...connaissance.

-Faire la connaissance de ma sœur ? En gros tu veux te la taper quoi ?

Ouais mais pas seulement. C'est bien ça le plus étrange, parce que je n'ai pas qu'envie de la faire mienne un nombre incalculable de fois, j'ai aussi envie de la garder auprès de moi pour les années à venir. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'elle aime faire ou pas. J'ai envie de connaitre entièrement. Ce qu'elle adore ou ce qu'elle n'aime pas. Sa couleur préféré...

-Non, enfin si, enfin euh...

Kankuro grimace et boit à grande gorgée sa bière.

-De toute façon, j'veux pas savoir les détails, ok. Si tu veux sortir avec elle, je vais pas aller m'interposer mais si jamais tu la fais pleurer, je serai un peu obligé de te butter.

-Toi me butter ?

-Ouais, je sais, donc évite de la faire souffrir ça m'évitera de m'en prendre plein la gueule à moi.

On rigole et discute de tout et n'importe quoi pendant une demie-heure. Puis on décide de se rendre chez lui, pour le déjeuner. À ce qu'il parait la copine de son frère est un vrai cordon bleu et que sa cuisine vaut toute les cuisines du monde. Il me dit que Temari ne sait pas cuisiner, et qu'elle est une vrai catastrophe. Et que cela devrait me rebuter. Bien au contraire, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Moi je m'en sors pas mal . Je pourrais lui apprendre, et je pourrais même prendre tout mon temps pour le faire. Je sais déjà à l'avance que je m'y appliquerai minutieusement.

-T'as de la chance de débarquer maintenant, hier soir c'était l'apocalypse chez moi. Y'a la meilleure amie de Gaara qu'à découvert qu'il a une copine et elle a chialé comme un bébé. Elle a hurlé comme un hystérique aussi. P'tain que c'est chiant les meufs sentimentales comme ça ! 'fin, j'lui ai proposé de la consoler mais j'sais pas trop pourquoi elle l'a mal pris.

-C'est parce qu'elle veut ton frère pas toi.

Kankuro fait une mine dégoutté, alors qu'on rentre dans sa voiture. Le trajet est plutôt court et on est en moins d'un quart devant chez lui. Il ramasse le journal par terre tout grommelant que Temari aurai dû le faire.

Moi je ne tiens plus en place, j'ai tellement envie de la voir. Jusqu'à là, je m'étais contenté de la regarder et ça commence de plus en plus à ne plus me convenir. C'est comme une faim que j'essaierai d'atténuer en buvant des litres et des litres d'eau. Je suis gavé d'eau. Moi je veux du concret maintenant. Je la veux elle et dans toute son intégralité.

La table est déjà mise, il y a quatre couverts. Hinata, amène entre ses bras un plat qui sent délicieusement bon. À l'odeur je dirai qu'il s'agirait même d'un gratin . Hinata porte un tablier au dessus d'une petite robe d'été qui lui va parfaitement. J'esquisse un sourire un coin lorsque je sens le regard menaçant de Gaara me persécuter depuis le comptoir où il est accoudé. Il peut se rassurer sa copine est bien mignonne mais elle ne me fait aucun effet. Absolument pas. Kankuro m'invite à m'asseoir et je m'attend à ce que quelqu'un rajoute un couvert, mais tous prennent place sur la table et commencent à se servir.

-Gratin de macaroni au trois fromages et sa salade courgette, fit doucement Hinata tout en me tendant le saladier.

A vrai dire, je me fiche un peu de la salade de courgette, moi ce que je veux c'est Temari. Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas à table ?

Kankuro se sert une bonne part de gratin et commence à manger goulûment, j'ai presque envie de lui demander où se trouve la seule personne vraiment intéressante de cette famille mais la porte s'ouvre brusquement et elle est là dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le soleil illumine ses yeux verts et embellie sa peau hâlée. Elle porte un mini short et cela fait ressortir ses jambes fines. _Damn it_. Ses jambes sont magnifiques. J'sais pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur s'emballe comme un malade. Enfin si je sais pourquoi, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir contenir toute les pensées lubriques qui commencent à assaillir mon cerveau. Cette fille est faite pour être mannequin. Quoiqu'elle soit un peu petite pour l'être. Non j'ai une meilleure idée. Elle pourrait juste être la mienne, mon mannequin à moi. Juste dans ma chambre .Sans un mot pour nous – et pour moi – elle part vers sa chambre avant d'y ressortir tout de suite dans la foulée avec un livre à la main.

Merde. C'est tout ce que j'ai droit aujourd'hui. Dix secondes de Temari. Pas une de plus. Pas même un regard. Ma main se resserre sur ma fourchette et je sens le regard d'Hinata se poser sur moi.

-Deidara tout va bien ? Me demanda t-elle de sa voix douce.

-Pourquoi elle est partie ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant de poser ma question. Hinata fronce les sourcils et prend une petite bouchée de son plat.

-Elle est allée voir Sasori.

Sasori. C'est qui ça ? C'est un prénom de mec ça non ?

-Et c'est qui ? dis-je tout en serrant les dents.

-Un gars, à qui elle donne des cours de maths, dit entre deux gorgé ce glouton de Kankuro.

-A midi ? Je rétorque un peu sèchement.

-Ouais, hier soir, il lui a envoyé un message pour lui demander de déjeuner avec lui et qu'ils attaqueraient les cours tout de suite après un truc comme ça...

Alors à lui elle répond aux messages. C'est quoi ce délire ? Je crois que je vais exploser. Kankuro m'a pourtant assuré que Temari ne voit personne et qu'elle n'est pas vraiment du genre à aller vers les autres, alors c'est qui ce crétin de Sasori qui se permet de lui accaparer son temps comme ça ? Je repense à la manière dont elle est habillée et mon sang boue littéralement. Ce crétin va la mater et ça me fout les boules. Pourquoi elle a eu besoin de mettre un short pour aller manger avec lui ? C'est pas sur ses jambes qu'elle va lui donner des cours non ? Ils ont l'intention de...Bordel de merde. Il faut que je me calme. Il faut que je me détende. Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets soudainement à faire une fixette la-dessus ? C'est l'été, il fait chaud, elle a tout à fait le droit de mettre un short, même pour aller voir ce crétin de Sasori. Et ce fils de...va très certainement poser ses yeux sur ses jambes de déesse. S'il la touche, je le défonce. Je. Le. Castre.

Une petite minute - Est-ce que je...Merde...Est-ce que je viens tout juste de faire une crise de jalousie ? Moi, je suis jaloux. Sérieusement. Moi Deidara le mec qui n'en a jamais rien à foutre de tout est jaloux. Je suis jaloux. Ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé avant. Jamais de toute ma courte vie.

-Ils ne font que réviser Deidara, dit Hinata tout en me regardant avec une lueur amusée dans son regard.

J'hausse les épaules comme pour faire celui qui s'en fout, après tout je vais pas faire une scène pour ça, c'est ridicule, on sait jamais vraiment abordé elle et moi. Je commence à manger du bout des lèvres. Cependant mes doigts ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de pianoter frénétiquement la table et j'entends Hinata rigoler malicieusement tout en chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de Gaara. Celui-ci me jette un regard noir et termine son repas silencieusement.

Je les aide à débarrasser. Kankuro disparaît au toilette, Gaara rehausse les manches de son pull-over noir pour faire la vaisselle, et Hinata se plante devant moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas va, Temari ne le trouve pas du tout à son goût.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Elle esquisse un sourire en coin avant de me tourner le dos pour rejoindre son petit copain.

J'arrive pas à y croire. Comment cette fille a-t-elle réussi à lire en moi ? Ça se voit tant que ça que je craque sur Temari, ou quoi ?

* * *

 **Et voilà la version de Deidara.**

 **J'ai essayé de différencier son point de vue à lui au maximun par rapport à celui de Temari, c'est que c'est vachement dur quand même, en tout cas j'espère que ça se voit et que c'est crédible.**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu :). Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire.**

 **J'attend vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **A plus.**

 **Chichichi.**

 **RAR :**

 **Tinriss : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment et ton commentaire :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Irréversible attirance -**

* * *

 **\- Temari -**

* * *

-Tu es sûre et certaine que tu ne veux pas que te raccompagnes en voiture ?

-Non, je t'assure que ça va aller.

Je rehausse la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule et évite le regard de plus en plus insistant de Sasori.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais ? Insiste t-il. C'est sur mon chemin et avec le temps qu'il fait tu vas cramer !

Je soupire profondément et plante enfin mes yeux dans les siens. Son regard pétillant et son sourire en coin m'horripilent énormément .

-Et moi ça ne me dérange pas de marcher.

-Mais...

-A la semaine prochaine, je le coupe et lui tourne le dos sans qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoique se soit car je n'ai aucune envie de m'attarder éternellement avec lui.

Sasori a changé depuis quelque temps et à mon plus grand regret. Autrefois il se contentait d'écouter calmement mes explications, puis-qu'après tout il me paît pour ça, mais depuis peu, il n'arrête pas de m'interrompre pour me poser plein de question sur ma vie privé ou me proposer de sortir avec lui. Cela me gêne énormément. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'attache à moi ou qu'il commence à voir en moi un quelconque potentiel pour devenir sa petite-amie. Je ne veux pas de copain. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise que je sois belle, ou que je sois désirable. Je veux juste que l'on me foute la paix.

D'ailleurs je préfère sans aucun doute marcher sous un soleil brûlant que de partager sa voiture . Il est grand temps que je mette fin à tout ça. Il n'a qu'à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider avec les maths.

Aujourd'hui le soleil trône dans le ciel tel un roi et nous assaille de ses puissants rayons qui me brûlent la peau. Je regrette déjà le temps maussade d'hier et sa pluie diluvienne. Heureusement que nous sommes déjà à la mi-août et que d'ici quelques mois nous retrouverons le temps hivernal. Je suis, encore une fois, la seule de la famille à avoir une préférence pour l'hiver et ses nuits sans fin. Je ne supporte pas de transpirer, la moiteur et les moustiques qu'apportent les saisons chaudes. Même marcher quelques minutes devient un supplice.

Heureusement que je n'habite pas vraiment loin et que j'aperçois au bout de dix minutes mon chez moi. Des perles de sueur dégoulinent le long de ma tempe et disparaissent sous mon chandail , je me sens terriblement dégoûtante . J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche glacé et d'un shampoing au karité. Cependant avant d'entrer, je suspend ma main sur la poignée de porte.

Et s'il est encore là.

Ce midi, lorsque j'ai voulu récupérer un livre, j'ai été un peu surprise de le voir assit à table en compagnie de mes frères et d'Hinata. Encore une fois, son regard océan m'a transpercé. Je n'aime vraiment pas quand il fait ça, parce que ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre. Et puis même si je n'aime pas l'admettre, il me fait perdre tout mes moyens. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du ciment qui me coule dans les veines à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent. C'est insoutenable.

Oh puis de toute façon , je m'en fous. Ce n'est que le copain de Kankuro, c'est tout. Combien de fois devrais-je me le répéter ? Il ne m'attire pas. Ni ses yeux bleus, ni sa carrure parfaitement athlétique, ni même son sourire en coin, ni ses longs cheveux dorés, ni cette façon dont il a de me regarder.

C'est juste un gars comme ça. Une personne sans importance. Mes doigts agrippent la poignée que je tourne lentement et que j'ouvre tout en retenant ma respiration. Il n'est pas là. Tant mieux.

Personne n'est là à vrai dire. Je délaisse mon sac sur la table et cours presque vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. J'enlève un à un mes vêtements et actionne le robinet d'eau froide. Je frissonne et gémit faiblement lorsque l'eau touche ma peau nue. Ça fait un bien fou.

J'ai l'impression d'être pleinement réveillé maintenant. Je reste quelques minutes à frictionner mon corps avec du gel douche, à laver mes cheveux blonds cendrés, et à m'asperger d'eau le visage. Puis j'enfile un débardeur ainsi qu' un short et me dirige vers la cuisine pour me servir un grand verre de thé glacé à la pêche. Le soleil dehors est toujours aussi fort et je suis bien contente d'être là. Toute seule avec le silence. J'apporte mon verre à mes lèvres lorsqu'un petit mot, que je n'ai pas vu tout à l'heure, posé sur la paillasse de la cuisine, attire mon attention.

 _Je sais que tu n'as pas pris ton portable avec toi,_

 _Kankuro et Deidara sont allés faire je ne sais quoi en ville,_

 _Gaara et moi on va faire des courses,_

 _on sera là probablement vers 15h00_

 _Bisou, Hinata._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire attendrie . Hinata est vraiment la personne la plus attentionnée de notre petit groupe. Bien avant ça, mes frères et moi, nous nous soucions peu de savoir où se trouvé l'un ou l'autre de la famille. Tant qu'au final on finisse par rentrer à bon port à un moment donné. C'est pourquoi j'étais vraiment surprise au début lorsque je découvrais ses petits mots un peu partout dans la maison.

Je sais que c'est dure pour Matsuri de devoir renoncer à un amour d'enfance, mais je suis bien contente que la Hyuga soit parmi nous. Elle a toujours la solution lorsque l'un d'entre nous est malade, elle a toujours les mots justes et sa douceur ainsi que sa timidité emplissent la maison d'une aura bienveillante. Je repense à mes parents. A ma mère surtout qui n'a jamais été très maternel, aux voyages qu'elle faisait souvent avec mon père alors nous étions gardé par la voisine. Elle n'a jamais voulu d'enfant, nous sommes tout les trois des accidents. Je sais qu'elle nous aime. Elle a juste une manière bien à elle de nous le montrer. C'est pourquoi on a pas appris tous les trois à être câlins , affectueux et sentimentales. J'ai toujours été brusque avec mes frères, tout comme ils le sont avec moi. Hinata change un peu tout ça et cela fait du bien.

Je sirote lentement mon thé glacé tout en me rendant vers ma chambre. J'ai quelque livres qui m'attendent sur ma table de chevet mais en cet torturante après-midi d'été j'ai plutôt envie de regarder un bon film. Je mets en route mon ordinateur et appuie sur la touche trois de mon ventilateur. L'air se balade dans mes cheveux mouillés et je frissonne de bien-être. Cela me donne presque envie d'aller marcher dans la forêt, là où l'air est pure et frais. Sur le littoral, là où nous habitons, la chaleur est insupportable en été. J'aurai peut-être dû accepter de faire Erasmus au Canada avec Konan, une amie à moi, après tout. Une fois mon ordinateur portable entièrement allumé, je cherche donc sur le net quelque chose d'intéressant et passe plusieurs minutes à trier les films que j'ai déjà regardé et ceux que je considère mauvais, lorsque mon portable se met à vibrer. Je ne quitte pas mes yeux de mon ordinateur mais mon cœur lui se sert indéniablement.

Et si c'est lui ?

Je m'humidifie nerveusement les lèvres et secoue la tête . Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films comme ça. Hier soir je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lui répondre, je ne pense pas qu'il désire encore me parler maintenant. Il a dû comprendre que je ne suis absolument pas intéressée. La curiosité l'emporte cependant sur ma raison et je m'empare presque avidement de mon portable. Mon cœur ratte un battement lorsque je me rend compte que c'est bien lui.

 **«Deidara : Salut toi.** **C'est dommage qu'on est pas pu se voir plus longtemps aujourd'hui.** **»**

J'écarquille mes yeux à la limite du possible alors que mon ventre se tord imperceptiblement. Est-ce qu'il est sérieux ou est-ce qu'il se fout juste de moi ?

Il doit probablement se foutre de moi, en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à moi pour mieux m'avoir dans ses filets. Je décide donc de l'ignorer royalement et de continuer mes recherches sur internet. Au bout de dix minutes, je choisi finalement _Djando Unchained_ de Tarantino. Gaara et Kankuro l'ont vu plusieurs fois et m'ont assuré qu'il est génial et comme Gaara est assez intransigeant en ce qui concerne le cinéma je sais que je peux lui faire totalement confiance . Le film commence à peine à devenir intéressant que mon portable vibre encore près de moi. Cette fois-ci, je n'hésite même pas avant d'aller regarder. Il me fait un peu pitié .Pourquoi se donne t-il tellement de mal ? Il n'a pas compris depuis le début que je ne voulais pas lui parler.

 **«Deidara : Est-ce que tu viens ce soir, aux feux d'artifices ?»**

J'arque un sourcil tout en faisant la moue. Est-ce que j'ai envie de me mêler à plein de gens pour aller regarder une absurdité pareil. Non, absolument pas.

 **«Deidara : Temari ?»**

Décidément il ne lâche pas l'affaire. Alors je décide à contre cœur de lui répondre.

 **« Temari : Non je ne viendrai pas.»**

Voilà, maintenant c'est clair. Si avec ça, il n'a pas compris c'est qu'il est vraiment bête. Je reprend la lecture de mon film mais j'ai à peine le temps de le remettre en route que je suis encore interrompu par Deidara.

 **«Deidara : Pourquoi ça ? Tout le monde aime les feux d'artifices.»**

Je rumine intérieurement. Il est décidément très tenace.

 **« Temari : Pas moi. Ça te pose un problème ? »**

Il ne lui a même pas fallut dix secondes pour me répondre de nouveau.

 **«Deidara : Pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes alors ?»**

Il n'a pas l'intention de me lâcher et je sais que c'est un peu de ma faute parce que j'ai pris la peine de lui répondre. Oh mon dieu, j'aurai vraiment dû l'ignorer.

 **« Temari : J'aime être au calme et lire.»**

Je ne sais pas si j'aurai vraiment dû lui dire ça. Peut-être qu'il va me trouver barbante maintenant ? Oh et puis tant pis, ça n'a aucune importance de toute façon. Je me fiche complètement de ce qu'il peut penser de moi.

 **«Deidara :Moi aussi, j'arrive mieux à me concentrer lorsque je peins.»**

Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire.J'opte pour la faciliter et lui balance un **" Cool."** qui j'espère fermera une bonne fois pour toute notre conversation. J'attend quelques secondes mais mon portable reste indéniablement silencieux. Tant mieux, de toute façon je voulais voir un film, pas me prendre la tête avec lui. Je remet donc _Django unchained_ en route . Le film aurait pu être tout à fait intéressant si j'arrivais à me concentrer ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde sur l'intrigue. Mais c'est impossible parce qu'à cause de Deidara, je suis incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à lui maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais...mais...Je n'ai pas envie de regarder _Django_ , j'ai...j'ai envie que Deidara me dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Nom de Zeus. Pourquoi lui ais-je répondu ?

Le vibreur de mon portable m'interromps dans mes pensées et je le prend rapidement en main pour lire ce qu'il m'a écrit.

 **«Deidara :Temari, est-ce je peux t'appeler ?** »

Il...il...hum...il veut me téléphoner. J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma cage thoracique. Mes doigts tremblent un peu quand je lui rédige mon message. Il veut que l'on se parle de vive voix. Mais pour se dire quoi ? On ne sait jamais adressé la parole. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je pourrais lui dire. Et pourtant j'ai ce désir presque affligeant d'entendre sa voix.

 **« Temari : Oui si tu veux.»**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, mon portable se met à sonner. Je prend une profonde inspiration avant de décrocher.

-Allô ?

 _-Temari ?_

Sa voix est grave au bout de fil. Presque ensorcelante.

-O..oui .

La mienne tremble un peu et je trouve ça pathétique. Il doit me trouver débile. Je dois très certainement lui faire pitié.

 _-Bordel, ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix._

Je reste complètement coite. J'ai la bouche grande ouvert et je suis incapable de formuler quoique se soit. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça.

 _-Merde, pardon, j'ai parlé trop vite, désolé, c'était..._

 _-..._

 _-...c'était totalement stupide...enfin non, te parler à toi n'est pas stupide...c'est ce que j'ai dit juste avant qui l'était...oh merde._

J'avala nerveusement ma salive et m'éclaircis la gorge. Certes il m'a un peu surprise en me balançant une phrase comme ça, mais cela ne m'a pas dérangé.

-C'est pas grave.

 _-J'suis vraiment désolé, je sais pas pourquoi j'arrête pas de...de dire des trucs bizarre et tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un fou !_

-Deidara, je t'assure que ça va.

Je l'entend soupirer. Peut-être de soulagement, je ne sais pas trop.

 _-Alors, hum, alors comme ça tu n'aimes pas les feux d'artifices ?_

-Ce n'est pas tant les feux d'artifices que je n'aime pas, c'est plutôt...la foule que ça attire.

 _-Ça n'a jamais tué personne_ , rigole t-il.

-Ouais mais le truc c'est que je suis un peu...

Je me mord la lèvre inférieur, je n'ai jamais en parlé à personne. Sauf ma famille le sait.

-...agoraphobe.

 _-Oh._

-C'est toi qui dois me prendre pour une folle maintenant.

 _-Quoi !? Non absolument pas, Temari je ne te prendrai jamais pour une folle. Jamais tu m'entends._

Je rougis délibérément et suis bien contente qu'il ne s'agit que d'une conversation téléphonique. Je pense que s'il avait été la devant moi, j'aurai baissé la tête et pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je déteste être vue en situation de faiblesse. Ce n'est tellement pas moi.

 _-Mais tu sais, si ce n'est que ça, je connais un endroit au calme où on pourrait les voir les feux, juste toi et moi._

Ma main se resserre sur mon portable et mes joues deviennent de plus en plus rouge. Qu 'est-ce qu'il entend exactement par toi et moi ?

 _-Enfin, si tu veux bien venir bien sûr._

-Eh bien, je euh...j'ai hum...

Il faut que je refuse, que je lui dise non, que c'est une idée stupide, parce que cela ne mènera à rien . Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'entre nous cela ne marchera jamais.

 _-Temari ?_

Mais la façon dont il prononce mon prénom, avec une douceur que je n'ai jamais entendu dans la voix d'un homme, fait palpiter mon cœur de manière tout à fait surnaturelle . Il est entrain de me détraquer. Il va me rendre dingue.

-Ok d'accord. Je viendrai.

Je crois que je viens de perdre pied.

 _-Vraiment ? ! Ok, ok, alors je viens te chercher à dix-huit heure devant chez toi, ça te va ?_

Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour refuser après tout. Je peux toujours lui dire non, l'envoyer bouler, je suis assez douée pour ça.

-Oui, c'est cool.

Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique soit. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je viens de lui dire ? C'est...pourquoi j'ai dit une chose pareil ? Je viens tout juste d'accepter de sortir avec lui, avec le copain de mon frère. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un rencard, on va juste voir des feux d'artifices, juste lui et moi. Juste nous deux. Ça sonne un peu comme un rendez-vous quand même...

Non ce n'est pas un rencard. Je ne veux pas que cela soit un rendez-vous. C'est juste lui et moi, c'est tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à en faire tout un plat. J'appuie sur la touche espace de mon ordinateur pour remettre le film lorsque j'entends dans la maison un remue ménage. Je suppose qu'Hinata et Gaara sont rentrés des courses. Je me dirige mécaniquement vers eux et les aide à ranger presque comme une automate. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que je me suis laissée aller. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu...

-Temari, tu es entrain de ranger du produit vaisselle dans le congélateur !

Je sursaute alors que Gaara me prend des mains le produit.

-Temari, est-ce que tout va bien, me demande inquiète Hinata.

J'hoche vigoureusement de la tête, n'ayant pas envie de parler puisque je sais pertinemment que ma voix va trembler et qu'elle va se douter de quelque chose.

-On va aller voir les feux ce soir, tu veux venir avec nous ? Me propose la Hyuga, on restera hors de portée de la foule ne t'inquiète pas.

Je n'ose pas me retourner pour lui annoncer que je suis déjà prise et fixe la boite de conserve que j'ai entre les doigts. C'est tellement rare que ce genre de chose m'arrive à moi de toute façon.

-A vrai dire j'y vais déjà avec...avec quelqu'un.

-T'es sérieuse ? Me dit d'un ton moqueur Gaara.

Je me retourne vers lui et le foudroie du regard. Il m'affronte de ses yeux turquoises nullement effrayé.

-Absolument !

-Vraiment ! C'est Deidara ? Demanda Hinata avec un sourire éclatant .

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle se rapproche de moi et serre mes mains entre les siennes. Comment a t-elle su ?

-C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me contente d' acquiescer alors qu'elle hurle littéralement de joie. Pourquoi est-elle aussi contente ?

-C'est tellement excitant, alors qu'est-ce que tu vas te mettre ?

-Ne t'emballe pas comme ça, ce n'est pas en rendez-vous, c'est juste...il veut juste qu'on aille voir les feux.

-Rien que vous deux ou avec d'autre personne ? Me demande t-elle en plissant des yeux.

-Ben juste tout les deux...

-Ahahah je le savais ! Je le savais ! Gaara tu vois que j'avais raison !

Gaara, qui sort deux briques de jus de fruit d'un sachet de course, lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un profond soupir.

-Comment ça tu le savais ? je demande un peu hébétée.

Hinata met fait un clin d'oeil malicieux et me prend par la main pour m'entraîner dans ma chambre.

-Tu devrais mettre quelque chose de jolie, comme ta jolie robe bleu, d'ailleurs où est-elle ?

-Hinata, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Elle ne m'écoute pas et fouille dans mes tiroirs .

-Hinata arrête de la chercher , je ne vais pas mettre de robe de toute façon, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas un rencard !

Elle se retourne vers moi, un sourcil arqué , la mine amusée.

-Et c'est moi que l'on a toujours traité de naïve ? Temari c'est un rencard, et tu le sais très bien, d'ailleurs tu as accepté non ?

Je mords nerveusement ma lèvre inférieur et croise mes bras contre ma poitrine. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire que je suis lamentablement tombée dans le panneau, j'ai l'air assez ridicule comme ça.

-Oh Temari, ça va aller, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas comme lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de toute façon ?

-Il m'a l'air adorable, et tu sais que j'ai un bon feeling pour ça en plus.

Oui ça je le sais. Elle a su voir en Gaara ce que personne d'autre pas même nous sa famille n'a réussi à voir. Elle a vu sous cette carapace, ce masque de glace, que lui aussi recherché de l'affection, de la tendresse. Mais là ce n'est pas pareil. On parle de moi. Gaara est sûr de lui et sait ce qu'il veut . Moi je suis maladroite et indécise quand il s'agit d'amour. Ma dernière et seule relation en date a été un véritable désastre. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça encore une fois. Je ne veux pas entendre de nouveau que tout est de ma faute et que je suis la fille la plus froide et insensible du monde. Ça m'a fait beaucoup trop de mal. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté au final de sortir avec Deidara. Il me fait faire des trucs complètement dingue, des trucs qui ne me ressemblent pas.

-Et s'il ce rend compte au final que je suis...que je n'en vaux décidément pas la peine.

-Alors c'est un crétin, clame Gaara derrière moi. Et s'il te fait du mal je lui péterais la gueule.

Je bat des cils abasourdie et fixe mon frère accoudé à ma porte.

-Tu..tu ne l'as pas fait pour Kiba.

-Eh ben j'aurai dû.

-Bon alors, reprend d'une voix enjouée Hinata tout en tendant deux robes dans chacune de ses mains, tu prends la bleu ou la violette ?

* * *

 **Et voilà, le point de vue de l'indécise et perturbée Temari.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait autant qu'à moi :)**

 **Promis juré mangé la prochaine fois vous aurez droit plein de moment DeiTema. ;)**

 **A plus mes loulous,**

 **Chichichi.**

 **RAR :**

 **Elikia : Très original le pseudo soit dit en passant.. :). Ton petit mot au contraire est pour moi très utile car cela m'encourage à écrire puisque je vois que cette histoire plait à plusieurs personnes. Je te remercie chaleureusement du compliment, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce couple original !**


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Irréversible attirance -**

* * *

 **\- Deidara -**

* * *

Nom d'un chien...

J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais l'avoir pour moi tout seul . J'ai tellement espéré ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis le jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle que je crois que je vais littéralement exploser de joie, comme un feu d'artifice. Adossé à ma voiture, je l'attend impatiemment. C'est mon jour de chance, même la nature est de mon coté. Le ciel est dégagé, les étoiles brilleront de mille feu ce soir quand je passerai mon bras autour de ses épaules et lui parlerai enfin. Lui parler. C'est tout bête, mais rien que ça me remplit de joie. J'ai tellement hâte d'être enfin seul avec elle. Bordel, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je fais tourner nerveusement mon briquet entre mes doigts, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre doucement. J'ai le cœur qui bondit comme un force né quand je la vois passer l'embrasure de la porte. Elle est là, dans toute sa splendeur, avançant timidement vers moi. Temari porte une robe violette qui lui va tellement bien que je crois que je vais être incapable de penser clairement pendant tout le temps où nous ne serons que tous les deux. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en une unique queue de cheval, et certaine mèches se faufilent rebellement sur ses yeux. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur alors que nos regards se croisent et ce geste me bouleverse complètement. Je la veux. C'est irréversible, je veux cette meuf. Merde, calme toi Deidara, agis comme une personne normal, sinon elle va te prendre pour un gros pervers et c'est vraiment pas le moment de faire une connerie. J'ai un sourire niais collé sur le visage et je me passe une main dans les cheveux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop bête. Elle avance doucement vers moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux baissés.

-Hey, salut toi.

Elle relève la tête, s'humecte les lèvres, replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Salut.

Dieu, que j'aime entendre sa voix. Et que j'aime aussi le fait qu'elle s'adresse à moi et uniquement à moi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui on ne s'était jamais réellement adressé la parole, et se changement de situation me comble de joie.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas mangé parce que je t'ai concocté un pique-nique de malade.

Elle fronce un peu les sourcils et ses yeux s'assombrissent. Bordel j'ai merdé à quelque part ou quoi.

-Enfin, bien entendu, si tu veux bien , dis-je en tentant de me rattraper.

-Oui, bien sûr que je le veux...c'est juste que...je ne savais pas qu'on allait pique niquer, dit-elle en fuyant mon regard.

-En faite c'était censé être une surprise, mais comme d'habitude j'ai un peu gaffé...

Et voilà, j'ai tout gâché comme le plus gros des abrutis. J'aurai dû lui en parler plus tard, pas maintenant. Mais pourquoi je perds autant mes moyens quand elle est là ? J'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème avant. Je passe ma main sur ma nuque avec un sourire désolé et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle bat précipitamment des cils et commence à se mordiller l'ongle du pouce.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurai apporté quelque chose..enfin je n'aurai pas cuisiné mais au moins, hum...

-Temari, ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui t'invite, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de poser tes jolies petites fesses dans ma voiture et de te laisser conduire.

-Mes jolies petites fesses ? Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil alors que moi je grimace en me rendant compte de ma bourde.

-Et j'ai encore gaffé ! Désolé, tu sais quoi peut-être qu'on devrait y aller avant que je ne dise une autre connerie.

-Parce que tu ne le pensais pas ?

Et le prix discerné au plus gros abrutis que la terre est jamais porté revient à...Deidara !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Si absolument, je t'assure que tu as des fesses magnifiques et..

Elle se met à rire bruyamment et je crois que je vais littéralement fondre en voyant ses yeux pétiller de la sorte.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'exagérer tu sais.

-Mais je...

Je m'arrête dans ma lancé quand je vois Hinata et Gaara marcher vers nous. Bien qu'Hinata semble sautiller sur place et me fait un adorable sourire, son mec me fusille du regard tout en tirant sur sa clope.

-Vous êtes encore là, tout les deux ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour partir ? Nous fait Hinata en faisant semblant d'être contrariée.

-He ben, on allait y aller, j'explique en pointant ma voiture du doigt.

-Alors allez-y et je ne veux pas vous revoir avant demain matin, d'accord ! Dit-elle d'un ton particulièrement enjouée.

C'est bizarre mais parfois j'ai l'impression que cette fille et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Je crois qu'on pourrait être de super pote, enfin bien évidement, si Gaara arrête de me regarder comme si j'allais la lui voler. Relaxe mec, y'a que ta sœur qui m'intéresse.

-Tu viens Temari.

Elle jette un regard en coin à Hinata qui lui fait un clin d'œil et finalement se tourne vers moi.

Je décide de lui ouvrir galamment la portière histoire d'effacer un peu toute mes conneries verbales et elle me remercie chaleureusement.

Elle est assez silencieuse pendant le trajet. Elle ne me regarde pas, se contente de fixer par la vitre le paysage. Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter quelques coups d'œil. Sa présence à mes cotés me semble presque irréel. Peut-être qu'au final je suis juste entrain de rêver. Si ce n'est qu'un rêve, j'espère vraiment ne pas me réveiller. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, juste à cause de son parfum fleurie qui remplient toute ma voiture. Contrôle toi, contrôle toi, contrôle toi...

-J'espère que t'aime bien le saumon, parce que je me suis un peu laissé emporter.

Je la sens sursauter. Je lui lance un regard en coin et la vois détourner rapidement le regard pour se concentrer de nouveau vers le paysage.

-Oui, j'adore ça.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire fièr de moi. Lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle est agoraphobe, j'ai tout de suite pensé à mon endroit préféré. C'est un coin tranquille, sur une falaise, entouré d'arbre où l'on a une vue imprenable sur la plage. De là on pourra voir les feux en toute tranquillité et personne ne viendra nous déranger. J'aime m'y rendre l'été, parce que la brise est toujours fraiche, et puis c'est un coin reposant où la plupart du temps j'y trouve de l'inspiration. Lorsqu'on y arrive enfin , le soleil commence à descendre tout doucement. Je sors de la voiture et elle en fait de même. Elle me semble un peu nerveuse, un peu méfiante. Elle n'a pas confiance en moi, je le sens. Je suppose que c'est normal après tout, on ne se connait pas vraiment. Et puis Kankuro, m'a dit qu'elle est comme ça. Comme Gaara. Ce n'est pas méchant c'est juste leur caractére. Je la conduis vers mon lieu favoris, un sac à la main. Le banc solitaire, face à la mer, semble nous attendre.

-C'est magnifique, dit-elle dans mon dos.

-J'avoue.

-Tu viens souvent ici.

-Assez oui. C'est plutôt reposant , ça change de la ville.

Elle acquieçse, et s'assit sur le banc. Bordel, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est bien là avec moi. C'est décidément le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je m'assoie près d'elle avec un sourire niais que je n'arrive pas à enlever de mon visage. Je dois avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot mais je m'en contre fous totalement.

Elle n'arrête pas de tripoter ses doigts . Je la sens nerveuse et j'ai terriblement envie de prendre sa main pour la rassurer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle est peur de moi. Je voudrais au contraire qu'elle me fasse aveuglément confiance.

-T'as faim ?

Elle se tourne vers moi, et me regarde dans les yeux. Elle est tellement belle que j'en ai presque le souffle coupé. _Damn it_. Je te veux tellement si tu savais. Je voudrais passer ma main dans tes cheveux, te serrer contre moi, embrasser tes lèvres qui m'ont l'air si douces.

-Pas vraiment, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

-Ok, moi non plus de toute façon.

-...

-Oh fait, tu, hum, tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question ?

Elle penche la tête sur le coté avant de la tourner vers moi. Ses yeux sont de couleur vert forêt. Elle me dévisage tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quelle question ?

-Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle est ta couleur préféré ?

Elle hausse ses sourcils et entrouvre légèrement ses lèvres. Seigneur, elle est absolument magnifique.

-Oh ça.

Elle se met à fixer la mer et j'en fait de même. La mer commence à prendre des tons plus doux, entre le bleu et l'orangé. Le soleil sera bientôt couché.

-Hum, à vrai dire je...je n'ai pas vraiment de couleur préféré, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, j'aime toute les couleurs, pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de mieux te connaitre.

Elle rougie considérablement et mon cœur s'emballe automatiquement. Je l'ai fait rougir. Moi, Deidara, j'ai fait rougir Temari No Sabaku.

-Ah, dit-elle dans un souffle avant de grimacer, hum, je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de très intéressant, tu vas certainement finir par me trouver ennuyante.

-Peut-être pas.

-Non crois moi, tu vas me trouver barbante, je t'assure, je ne suis pas...je ne suis pas une fille très surprenante.

-Tu es une No Sabaku, tu ne peux qu'être surprenante.

Elle tourne son beau visage vers moi et hausse l'un de ses sourcils.

-Parce qu'être une No Sabaku est surprenant ? demande t-elle avec un ton amusé.

-Absolument ! j'affirme sur le même ton.

-N'importe quoi, on est très normal.

-Vraiment ? Kankuro est l'être le plus déjanté que je connaisse, Gaara semble être totalement épris de sa copine qu'il pourrait trucider le premier qui ose porter son regard sur elle...

-C'est vrai tu as raison, Gaara est un peu trop possessif.

-Ah tu vois !

Elle joue son bracelet en perle de jade et sourit doucement.

-A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, tu sais complètement accro.

Elle hausse les épaules avant de dire :

-C'est l'amour après tout...

Je la contemple longuement. M'imprégne de ses traits délicats et parfaits. Elle est tellement belle bordel. Sans même réfléchir, je lève prudemment la main vers son visage et remet l'une de ses blondes derrière son oreille. Elle tressaute légèrement lorsque je retire en douceur ma main.

-Alors, Temari No Sabaku, qui es tu au fond ?

Elle détourne subitement la tête.

-Temari ?

-Je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas...

-Je me fiche que tu ne sois qu'une pauvre fille ordinaire et que tu ne mènes pas une double vie d'agent secrète dans les bas fond de Tokyo !

Elle rigole et semble s'adoucir.

-Je sais déjà que tu aimes lire et être au calme. Quoi d'autre ?

-J'aime bien les chats, avoue t-elle avec une petite moue absolument adorable.

-Cool. Les chats c'est vraiment cool.

Elle esquisse un sourire et rigole un peu plus fortement. Son rire est vraiment une pure musique à mes oreilles. Je voudrais entendre ça à longueur de journée.

-Tu vois, je te l'ai dit que je ne suis pas passionnante.

-Tu aimes les chats et ça me convient parfaitement ! Continues !

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur et j'ai l'impression que mes hormones vont exploser. Chérie arrêtes de faire ça si tu veux pas que je te sautes dessus...

-Non, c'est à ton tour, dit-elle.

-Ok.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu aimes Deidara ?

Toi , toi, toi et encore toi. Mais ça Babe, je peux pas te le dire tant que tu ne me feras pas entièrement confiance.

-Le nutella.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais, j'adore ça, je pourrais en manger genre trois pots entier dans une journée et me refaire une tournée le soir avant de dormir.

Elle grimace et fronce ses fins sourcils blonds.

-J'avoue c'est quelque chose de tout à fait ordinaire, je ne suis qu'un pauvre mortel.

-Non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que je n'aime pas le chocolat.

J'ouvre imperceptiblement mes yeux en grand.

-T'aimes pas le chocolat ?!

-Non.

-Mais tout le monde aime ça, c'est naturel, vitale !

-Eh bien moi je n'ai jamais trouvé ça super extraordinaire.

-Et tu dis que tu n'es pas surprenante...

Elle lève les yeux au ciel tout en souriant. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'elle peut-être magnifique quand elle sourit.

-Enfin bref, à part le nutella qu'est-ce que tu aimes bien faire ?

-L'art sous toute ses formes, je te jure j'adore ça ! J'ai même testé les marionnettes avec Kankuro et c'est vraiment un truc géniale !

-Sérieusement ?

-Je suis absolument sérieux ! Hé te moques pas de moi !

Elle rit au éclats et je n'ai jamais été aussi content de moi.

-Désolée, c'est juste que je n'arrête pas de penser au fait que mon frère a commence à s'intéresser au marionnette pour impressionner une fille. Tout à un rapport avec les filles pour lui.

Kankuro me l'a brièvement évoqué une fois, sans trop insisté, que sa première marionnette avait été pour sa toute première copine, au lycée. Je me rappelle qu'il l'avait dit d'un ton détaché, comme s'il s'en foutait et pourtant quelque chose dans son regard m'a dérangé. Comme si au fond, ce n'était toujours pas une affaire classé.

-Ino Yamanaka, c'est ça ?

Elle me dévisage intriguée puis approuve vigoureusement.

-Ouais, c'était sa première petite amie " sérieuse ", dit-elle en dessinant des guillemets avec ses doigts, il était vraiment très amoureux d'elle, d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle a vraiment été la seule pour laquelle il lui a fait tout un tas de marionnette...et qui n'a jamais trouvé ça bizarre. Elle adorait qu'il lui fasse des marionnettes.

-Kankuro réellement amoureux ? He ben, faut le voir pour le croire.

-Et pourtant il l'a été, bien que c'est vrai que maintenant c'est assez difficile à imaginer.

-Il ne m'en a jamais vraiment parlé, qu'est-ce qu'il sait passé ?

Temari replace l'une de ses mèches dorées derrière son oreille, et balance doucement ses jambes.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placé pour en parler...c'est pas vraiment une jolie histoire.

Je reste silencieux, attendant patiemment qu'elle se lance.

-On va dire qu'elle a dit quelque chose qui ne leur a pas plus à tout les deux, quelque chose d'irréparable et que hum, que Kankuro ne pourra jamais oublier et lui pardonner.

-Elle l'a trompé ?

-Non, d'ailleurs je pense même qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle le trompe.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration .

-Elle a cru qu'elle était enceinte et quand elle lui en a parlé, il a sauté de joie. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il était vraiment ravi. Cela ne semblait pas lui déranger qu'ils n'aient que dix-sept ans et qu'à cet âge là , élever un enfant est plus dure qu'on ne le croit. Il lui a dit que quoiqu'il arrive , il s'en occupera , l'aidera et ne la laissera jamais tombé. Il était vraiment très, très, amoureux d'elle. Il était même prêt à l'épouser. Mais Ino lui a dit que si elle l'était , elle ne comptait pas le garder, qu'importe ce qu'il aurait à lui proposer. Ça lui a brisé le cœur. Et quand ils ont su que finalement, elle ne l'était pas et qu'elle lui a dit que c'était bien mieux comme ça, ça l'a beaucoup blessé. C'est le fait qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir d'enfant avec lui qui l'a fait du mal.

Elle s'arrête un moment avant de reprendre aussitôt .

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi cela le blessait autant, je pensais qu'il aurait du être soulagé, ils étaient si jeunes. Avec le temps je me suis rendue compte qu'à cet époque notre famille n'était pas très soudée et qu'on était tous livré à nous-même. Il avait eu une chance de reconstruire une famille qui lui serait propre et finalement Ino lui a clairement fait comprendre que même s'il y avait vraiment un bébé, elle aurait fait en sorte de s'en débarrasser. Il s'était sentie rejeté une fois de plus et ça l'a juste brisé en deux.

J'entrouvre la bouche profondément choqué. Bordel. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Jamais. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait rien de sérieux. Qu'il était heureux comme ça, sans prise de tête et qu'il veut faire sa toute sa vie. Qu'il n'a pas besoin de famille puisqu'il a déjà sa sœur et son frère et que cela lui convient parfaitement. C'est parce qu'il l'a déjà imaginé sa famille avec cette fille et qu'il ne pourra jamais en désirer une autre.

-C'est...j'arrive pas à trouver les mots.

Nos regards se croisent longuement.

-Il n'y rien à dire, ajoute t-elle.

-Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-Il n'en parle jamais, à personne, il n'a même pas voulu se confier à nous sa famille. Je crois qu'il veut tout oublier.

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieur et baisse un peu la tête.

-C'est bizarre, ça fait presque du bien d'en parler, murmure t-elle. J'ai gardé tout ça pour moi, parce que je ne voulais pas blesser mon frère, Gaara a toujours fait comme si de rien n'était, bien qu'au fond cette histoire nous a tous touché. Je n'y pense presque plus moi aussi, ça fait trois ans après tout...

Elle me jette un timide regard en coin et bordel je crois que je vais craquer. Si elle m'en a parlé, c'est que d'une certaine manière elle me fait un peu confiance, non ? Alors cela veut dire que j'ai toute mes chances ! Je prends sa main gauche dans la mienne et la serre doucement. Nos regards se croisent et j'esquisse un sourire. Sa peau et si douce, ses doigts si petits par rapport aux miens.

-Tu sais moi je fais pas de marionnette pour draguer. Je te jure que moi ça n'a pas été mon intention. Jamais. J'ai d'autre moyen pour ça...

Elle plisse les yeux.

-Comme un pique-nique ?

-A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais fait pour qui que se soit.

Non, je n'ai jamais fait ça pour les autres filles. C'étaient tellement faciles de les séduire, de faire d'elle mes copines. Temari est différente. Je ne veux pas m'y prendre de la même manière, je ne veux pas la brusquer. Je veux qu'elle se sente bien avec moi, en sécurité. Ses délicieuses joues deviennent de nouveau rosés .

-D'ailleurs, ça te dirait d'y goûter ?

Elle opine timidement et je retire ma main de la sienne presque à contre cœur pour prendre le pique-nique. Au menu, j'ai des minis-cake au saumon et au citron, une quiche au saumon et au poireau , des chips et une tarte au fraise.

-Sers toi.

Elle prend délicatement entre ses doigts un petit cake et le mordille lentement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lorgner nerveusement toute réaction de sa part.

-Alors ?

-Eh ben, c'est super bon ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Tu cuisines vraiment très bien, moi je suis plutôt une catastrophe en ce qui concerne la cuisine, heureusement qu'Hinata est là.

-Si tu veux je pourrais t'apprendre.

-Tu perdras patience..

-Peut-être pas.

Elle a un bout de cake sur le recoin de sa bouche et je complètement obnubilé par ce que je vois. Je le lui enlève à l'aide de mon doigt . Nos regards sont complètement verrouillé l'un à l'autre et je me rapproche doucement d'elle. Mes lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelque centimètre des siennes, et je suis sur le point de l'embrasser lorsqu'elle se lève soudainement.

-Temari ?

-C'était une mauvaise idée, désolée..., dit-elle en s'en allant vers la voiture.

* * *

 **Je dois bien avouer que j'ai une petite préférence pour Deidara. C'est plus facile d'écrire son point de vue à lui, parce que pour moi, il se contente juste de vivre comme il l'entend, d'aimer comme il l'entend et ne se prend pas la tête pour des sornettes !**

 **Temari j'aime bien la faire un peu perdue et c'est un peu plus compliquée à écrire, cette petite me donne du fil à retorde, à Deidara aussi ;)**

 **Sinon, j'espère que dans l'ensemble cela vous a plus. Ne vous étonnez pas qu'il n'y ait pas de rebondissement magistraux, parce que c'est une histoire d'amour tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. C'est mon petit plaisir à moi, c'est ma petite pâte de fruit à la pomme !**

 **Je veux vraiment connaitre votre avis,**

 **et vous dit au prochain chapitre !**

 **A plus,**

 **Chichichi**


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Irréversible attirance -**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 5 -**

* * *

Il s'approche doucement de moi tout en fermant ses yeux et je retiens ma respiration. Mon coeur s'emballe. Cette situation me rapelle bien trop de chose. Les souvenirs de ma précédente relation affluent en moi et l'amère goût de ce qu'ils en restent me rappelle pourquoi je ne veux plus de petit-ami. Alors sans lui laisser le temps de m'embrasser je me relève subitement.

-Temari ?

J'ignore complétement le regard de chien battu qu'il me lance et lui tourne le dos. Je dois partir. Maintenant.

-C'était une mauvaise idée...désolée.

Je marche rapidement vers la voiture, mais je ne désire aucunement rentrer là dedans. Je veux juste m'en aller . Je veux partir loin de lui, loin de tout ça. Je sais très bien ce qu'il attend de moi, je le sais depuis qu'il m'a demandé de venir avec lui, même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il veut. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me perdre à nouveau. J'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à me reconstruire, à redevenir celle que j'étais...enfin non, je crois qu'après Kiba je suis devenue une autre. Une autre moi. Différente, lointaine, intouchable.

-Temari !

Sa voix me transcende et je frissonne mais ne m'arrête pas pour autant de marcher. Je m'enfonce sur la route et longe la chaussée. Il fait de plus en plus sombre. Je n'aime pas ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il ne mérite pas que je lui donne de faux espoirs. Il a l'air trop bien pour moi.

-Temari, attend moi, s'il te plait !

Je sursaute quand je sens sa main chaude m'enserrer le coude. Il me force à lui faire face mais je garde obstinément les yeux rivés sur le sol. Je ne veux pas le regarder. Je ne veux pas me perdre dans ses yeux. Ils sont trop bleus, trop beaux, trop lui. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant ce n'est pas humain d'avoir des yeux aussi magnifique, c'est terriblement scandaleux !

-Lâche moi, je dis doucement alors qu'il resserre ses doigts autour de mon bras.

-Si je te lâche tu vas fuir une nouvelle fois, non ?

-Je ne fuyais pas !

Il ricane et tout ce que j'ose regarder c'est le coin de ses lèvres qui s'étirent en un sourire sans joie. Je me mords le creux de la joue, parce que je suis moi-même consciente de ma lâcheté. Mais j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

-Ouais c'est sur que partir aussi vite sans même me donner d'explication n'est pas de la fuite...

-Laisse moi tranquille !

Je tente de me dégager mais il me rapproche encore plus de lui. Son odeur mentholé m'enivre complètement et menace presque de me faire perdre pied.

-Écoutes Temari, je suis désole si ce que j'ai, hum, j'ai voulu faire t'as incommodé, mais s'il te plait ne t'en va pas.

Je suis presque collée contre son torse, je sens son souffle contre ma nuque et j'ai l'impression que je vais craquer. J'ai presque envie de me réfugier entre ses bras et de me laisser aller mais je ne connais que trop bien les aspects négatifs d'une relation. Tout finira par me retomber dessus. C'est encore une fois moi qui finira anéantie et je ne veux pas de ça. Je n'en veux plus.

-Deidara, lâche moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes..., dit-il dans un souffle.

-Lâche moi , je, je ne vais pas m'en aller.

-Promets le moi.

Il glisse son doigt sous mon menton dans un geste doux pour me forcer à le regarder et je croise ses prunelles saphirs. Il a l'air dévasté. Je suis entrain de le détruire.

-Promets le moi, répète t-il doucement.

-Je te le promets.

Il me fait un faible sourire et détache sa main de moi lentement. Il continue de m'observer intensément et je détourne mon regard vers les arbres incapable de soutenir ses yeux azurs. Je sais qu'il attend une explication, que je sois la première à parler. J'avale ma salive et mes yeux me piquent férocement. J'ai envie de pleurer . J'ai terriblement envie de pleurer mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne lui montrerai pas mes faiblesses. Je ne le laisserai pas entrer. J'ai dit que je ne laisserai plus personne. Plus personne. Alors il faut que je mette tout au clair, que je lui dise une bonne fois pour toute ce que je veux.

-Ça ne marchera jamais.

Je le sens se tendre à coté de moi, son souffle s'accélère soudainement.

-Pardon ?

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration et les ouvre de nouveau mais toujours sans le regarder.

-Entre toi et moi, ça ne marchera pas.

Il reste silencieux et moi je n'arrive même plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Je voudrais m'en aller mais du ciment coule dans mes veines m'empêchant de faire un pas. Je voudrais qu'il s'en aille le premier, qu'il admette sa défaite, qu'il se casse, qu'il voit que je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? On n'a même pas essayé, dit-il durement. Tu ne peux pas déjà le savoir si tu ne nous laisses même pas une chance...

-Une chance ? C'est ridicule. On serait ridicule.

-Non ça ne l'est pas ! Je ne pense pas qu'on le serait.

C'est moi qui ricane maintenant. Parce que ce qu'il me dit me semble tellement absurde. Il ne me connait pas. Il ne sait pas que je gâche toujours tout.

-Je n'aurai pas dû accepter de venir, c'était vraiment une stupide idée et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps. Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que je réagisse comme toutes les autres filles mais je ne peux pas le faire, parce que ce n'est pas moi, je n'y arriverai pas. Si tu veux tellement te faire une fille tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois, dit-il froidement.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas, se passe une main dans les cheveux et soupire bruyamment.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça avec toi, si ça peut te rassurer...

-Ah oui et pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux et suis surprise de le voir soudainement renfrogné. J'ai tellement l'habitude de le voir de bonne humeur avec le regard pétillant que je me sens presque coupable d'avoir causé tant de colère dans son regard.

-Parce que tu me plais, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tu me plais Temari.

Je me mords nerveusement la lèvre inférieur alors que mon cœur cogne contre ma cage thoracique comme s'il veut en sortir. Deidara s'approche de moi sans me quitter du regard et j'aimerai le repousser mais je suis complètement statufiée parce qu'il vient de me dire. Je lui plais. Moi Temari No Sabaku je lui plais.

-Tu me plais. C'est comme ça j'y peux rien. Tu me plais Temari et j'en ai rien à foutre du fait que l'on soit différent , je te veux c'est tout.

Il est beaucoup trop prêt. Ses mains entourent mon visage et je crois que je vais défaillir. Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse ça. Je ne veux pas que cela recommence...parce quand il apprendra à me connaitre il ne voudra plus de moi et il va juste me rejeter comme une grosse merde. Il va faire comme Kiba. Pourquoi serait-il différent de toute façon. Il faut que je le lui dise mais toute mon attention est concentrée sur ses doigts qui caressent légèrement mes joues. Oh mon dieu.

-C'est aussi simple que ça, murmure t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes.

Il ne suffit d'un geste, d'un seul pour que nos lèvres se trouvent, se cherchent, se caressent. Juste d'un geste pour me faire sombrer.

-Mais je ne suis pas parfaite.

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire. La vérité. Ses doigts caressant ma peau s'arrêtent brusquement. Il parait étonné mais finit par me faire un sourire attendrissant.

-Alors on formera un heureux couple de bras-cassé, je suis très loin d'être parfait moi aussi tu sais. Ça n'a vraiment aucune importance que tu sois maladroite ou imparfaite, tu...

-Deidara..

-...tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'effet que tu me fais juste en étant toi.

En étant moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? C'est la première fois que l'on se parle vraiment. Tout ce qu'il sait sont des banalités.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

-Alors j'apprendrais à te connaitre...

Je ne peux plus le regarder. Je veux qu'il cesse de me lorgner de cette manière. Je ne suis pas précieuse, ni particulièrement belle, ni véritablement étonnante. Je suis introvertie, brutale , terriblement mal dans ma peau. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je n'aime pas ce que je suis . Je n'arriverai pas à lui donner ce qu'il veut. Je n'y suis pas arrivée avec Kiba. Il me l'a très bien fait comprendre. Trop même.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

Ses doigts se retirent de mon visage et je peux enfin respirer. Mais mon cœur se serre indéniablement lorsque je croise son regard attristé. Deidara ne sourit plus. Deidara ne me semble plus aussi joyeux et plein de vie et tout est de ma faute.

-Pourquoi ?

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il redemande sèchement.

-Pourquoi cela ne serait pas une bonne idée ?

-Je...

-Tu ne peux quand même pas nier qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi !Pourquoi me rejettes-tu autant ?

Évidement que je le sais, que je le sens. Depuis qu'il a posé ses yeux sur moi, j'ai essayé de repousser les sentiments qui grandissaient en moi pour lui. Depuis le tout premier jour...

-Parce que j'ai peur...

Ses yeux s'ouvrent imperceptiblement et il serre les poings.

-De moi ? Demande t-il d'une voix faible.

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai peur de lui. C'est juste que...Je prend une profonde inspiration et essaye tant bien que mal de contrôler le tremblement qui s'empare de mes mains.

-J'ai peur de tomber amoureuse de toi. L'amour me rend complètement...différente...tellement faible.

Il entrouvre ses lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais je le devance car je n'ai pas envie qu'il cherche une quelconque excuse pour me rassurer. Il n'y en a pas.

-Je suis déjà tombée profondément amoureuse et la seule leçon que j'ai tiré de l'amour c'est que cela fait mal. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert qu'en amour et je préfère ne plus avoir à faire avec ça. Je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai une seconde fois et je n'ai pas envie de retenter l'expérience.

Son regard semble s'adoucir. Je baisse les yeux et triture nerveusement le tissu de ma robe. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai écouté Hinata ? Je n'aurai pas du mettre de robe. C'est de ma faute aussi. Je lui ai transmis un mauvais message.

-Je suis sortie avec un garçon , Kiba, pendant deux ans. Il a été le premier. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui avec naïveté. Je l'aimais tellement mais j'étais incapable de le lui montrer. Je n'ai jamais su comment faire. Il s'attendait à ce que je sois une petite-amie attentionnée, aimante et dévouée...mais je n'arrivais pas à être celle qu'il voulait. Tout a été de ma faute. Et parce que je suis moi une quelconque relation entre toi et moi ne pourra pas marcher. C'est aussi simple que ça. Kiba a entièrement raison, l'erreur c'est moi. Ça l'a toujours été.

Je sens ses paumes encercler mon visage et sans vraiment que je ne le réalise ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand et mon corps se paralyse automatique. Il est entrain de m'embrasser. Nom de Zeus. Deidara est entrain de m'embrasser ! Il se détache juste de quelque centimètre et pose son front contre le mien.

-Ne redis plus jamais ça.

Ma respiration est saccadée. Complètement détraquée.

-Je t'interdis de dire que tu es une erreure, tu n'es pas une erreur pour moi Temari, ce gars n'est qu'un crétin, il n'a rien compris.

Ses mains glissent sur ma nuque, mes épaules, mon dos et mes hanches. Mes hanches qu'il agrippe fermement .

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si cela n'a pas marché, c'est juste qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je te comprendrai, je saurai te voir moi.

Il plonge sa tête contre ma nuque qu'il embrasse tendrement et sans même m'en rendre compte je resserre mes bras autour de son cou.

-Je ne t'en voudrais pas de ne pas être une amoureuse transie d'amour ou mielleuse. Je te l'ai dit, je te veux juste toi. Toi et tes maladresses, toi et tes doutes, toi et tes défauts, toi et encore toi.

Je suis incapable de dire quoique se soit. Je ne peux même plus réfléchir correctement. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Il me faut même un certain temps avant de me rendre compte que mes joues sont humides et que mes larmes coulent d'elle-même. Elles dévalent sur mes joues, se fondent dans les cheveux blonds de Deidara.

Deidara. J'ai tellement peur de te décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il me serre plus fortement contre lui et je me laisse totalement aller. Je déteste pleurer devant quelqu'un. Je n'aime pas montrer la Temari vulnérable, perdu. Mais cela me semble tellement naturel avec lui d'être moi. D'être celle que je n'aime pas. La Temari indécise, jamais sur d'elle, incapable de voir où se trouve le bonheur, celle qui fait toujours les mauvais choix, dit les mauvaises choses. C'est moi. C'est le monstre qui est en moi. C'est cette bête que je voudrais détruire, arracher de mon être, réduire à néant une bonne fois pour toute. Mais elle revient toujours. Sauf que là, elle est bercée par Deidara. Elle est entre ses mains. Je suis entrain de le laisser entrer. Je le laisse me voir. Je devrais trouver ça désagréable, je devrais l'éloigner, lui dire des atrocités mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Je suis tellement bien là, avec sa chaleur qui me rassure, son parfum qui m'entoure, sa présence qui me soutient. J'ai presque envie que cela dure pour toujours. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté là, dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Je ne me rappelle même plus quand mes larmes ont cessé. Je sais juste qu'il est là avec moi. Je ne suis plus seule. Deidara est là. Et puis je les entends retentirent dans le ciel . Les feux d'artifice. Je les vois s'éclater de toute leurs force dans le ciel sombre.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Me demande dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je me détache lentement de lui et hoche la tête. Son sourire est vraiment la plus belle chose qui m'a été donné de voir. Il pose une seconde fois ses lèvres sur les miennes et je répond timidement à son baiser. C'est tendre et doux. C'est rassurant , réconfortant. C'est Deidara tout simplement. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis imposée ce mur entre lui et moi. Tout à l'air si facile avec lui finalement. C'est comme prendre une inspiration, une immense bouffée d'oxygène .

Ses doigts s'entremêlent aux miens et il me ramène de sa démarche nonchalante vers sa voiture. Les feux d'artifice continuent d'inonder le ciel . Il fait totalement nuit, mais je n'ai pas peur, parce que Deidara sert ma main dans la sienne. Parce que Deidara n'a pas fuit quand je lui ai dit que je valais rien . Parce que Deidara semble complètement se foutre de mes peurs de mes défauts. Je n'ai peut-être pas eu de coup de foudre, ce ne sera peut-être pas un amour aussi fort que celui que j'ai ressentie pour Kiba, mais ce qu'il me fait ressentir maintenant me convient parfaitement. Il me donne l'impression de pouvoir voler, déployer mes ailes.

-Deidara.

Il s'arrête et me regarde comme il a l'habitude de le faire, tendrement.

-Hum ?

-Merci.

Il fronce les sourcils un peu intrigué.

-Merci d'être là.

Je n'arrive pas à dire autre chose. Les mots se bloquent dans le fond de ma gorge. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour ça. Et pourtant j'aimerai tellement lui faire comprendre que je suis contente qu'il ne m'ait pas abandonné, qu'il ait continué d'y croire, de vouloir de moi , alors que je suis une cause totalement perdu. Cependant il se penche vers moi avec un sourire et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai l'impression que chaque baiser est unique. J'ai l'impression de perdre complètement la raison quand sa langue vient trouver la mienne et la caresse de la plus douce des manières. Il embrasse beaucoup mieux que Kiba c'est une certitude. Sa main glissa dans la mienne et il m'entraîne vers sa voiture.

Je n'ai plus de soucis à me faire. Il faut que je lui fasse confiance, voilà tout. Mais c'est tellement difficile de s'ouvrir , de se laisser aller, de laisser quelqu'un entrer. Deidara pourtant me semble tellement doux et prévenant. Il est différent de Kiba. Il n'est pas comme lui. Il ne le sera pas.

-Deidara.

-Hum ?

-Je n'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer.

Il arque l'un de ses sourcils, plisse les yeux et esquisse un sourire en coin.

-Où veux-tu aller ?

J'hausse les épaules. Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste envie de rester encore un peu avec lui. Ce mec est vraiment entrain de me changer, dire qu'il n'y pas quelques minutes de ça je voulais m'éloigner de lui et maintenant j'ai du mal à concevoir l'idée d'être loin de lui.

Merde...

Ça y'est . Je me perds. Je suis entrain de me perdre et étrangement cela ne me fait pas vraiment peur. Non je n'ai pas peur. Pas du tout.

-On peut rester là, sur ce banc, et hum, en reprendre là où on en était avant que je...

Son pouce tracent des cercles sur le dos de ma main et je perds complètement mes moyens. Comment ce simple geste peut me rendre aussi dingue ?

-Qu'importe, de toute façon la seule chose qui me comble entièrement c'est d'être avec toi.

* * *

 **Et voilà un chapitre tout praliné, j'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 **Cette fiction est presque terminé, je pense qu'il y aura encore un ou deux chapitre, et ensuite vous pourrez retourner à vos occupations quotidienne xD.**

 **RAR :**

 **Froshe : Anonyme ou pas, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir tes commentaires :) et le fait que tu adores !**


	6. Chapter 6

**\- Irréversible attirance -**

* * *

 **\- Deidara -**

* * *

 **-Playlist -**

 **Lucia - Yours -**

* * *

Je voudrais la garder pour moi toute la nuit. Je voudrais rester avec elle jusqu'à l'aube, mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas la brusquer. J'ai compris. Temari a besoin de temps, que les choses se fassent lentement. Moi au contraire, je n'aime pas trainer, j'aime que les choses se fassent au plus vite. Je la veux maintenant, tout de suite. Cependant ce désir égoïste me causerait sa perte et pour rien au monde je voudrais qu'elle m'échappe. Hé oui chérie, maintenant qu'on a commencé ne pense pas que je vais te laisser filer.

Il est presque deux heures du matin, lorsque je la dépose devant chez elle. On a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter, à mieux se comprendre, à profiter de l'un et l'autre. Enfin moi j'en ai profité. J'ai pu passer mon bras autour de ses épaules, caresser du bout des doigts la peau de son bras et même si elle s'était un peu braquée au début, elle s'est tout naturellement détendue. Elle m'a même sourit , à moi, Deidara. Rien qu'à moi. J'ai vu son regard pétiller, s'enflammer et j'ai eu plus d'une fois l'envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à en crever. Et j'ai vraiment du prendre sur moi pour ne pas craquer. D'ailleurs je pense que je mérite même un trophée, pour ne pas l'avoir plaqué contre le premier arbre venu et la délester de cette robe beaucoup trop tentatrice à mes yeux.

Vraiment, vraiment, , si tu savais tout les efforts que je fais pour toi ma belle.

J'éteins le moteur de ma voiture, et tourne ma tête vers elle. Nos regards se croisent et j'ai droit encore une fois à son sourire magnifique. Mon cœur cogne fortement , j'ai l'impression qu'il veut sortir de mon corps, voler vers elle. Elle s'humidifie nerveusement les lèvres et mon cœur rate, cette fois-ci, un battement. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit conscience de tout les sentiments qui déferlent en moi quand je la vois faire ça. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit vraiment consciente de l'attirance qu'elle provoque sur moi.

-Tu m'accompagne ? Me propose t-elle .

-Tu n'as même pas à me le dire deux fois, je lui réponds avec un sourire en coin.

Je l'entends rire alors que nous sortons tout les deux de ma voiture. Et oui, vous avez bien entendu, Temari rit pour moi. Juste pour moi.

Cependant avant même que l'on arrive devant la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvre à la volée. Une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts d'eau, dont les cheveux sont ébouriffés et les joues rouges au plus au point nous toise intriguée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et je ne la connais pas. Une amie de Gaara et d'Hinata peut-être ? Ou alors...

-Hum, j'allais, euh, j'allais partir, dit-elle alors que Temari croise les bras contre sa poitrine en soupirant visiblement agacée.

...l'une des innombrables conquêtes de Kankuro. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais là j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

-C'est répugnant, grince Temari, j'ai vraiment horreur quand il fait ça ! Dit-elle en entrant dans la maison .

Je la suis et nous découvrons tout les deux un Kankuro torse nu affalé sur le canapé une bière à la main. Il ne tourne même pas la tête vers nous, mais lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, j'ai l'impression qu'il va mal et qu'il ne faut vraiment pas le faire chier. Temari ne semble pas l'avoir vue ou alors s'en fiche éperdument car elle se poste devant lui et place ses mains sur ses hanches rageusement.

-Tu sais que je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu veuille te taper toute les filles de la ville, explose Temari, mais tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que tu les ramenés ici !

Merde, et dire que tout c'était super bien passé jusqu'à là. Décidément le monde est contre moi.

-Elle est partie Tem' et t'étais pas là, donc je ne vois pas où est le problème , fit maussadement Kankuro. Fait pas chier...

-Le problème ? Le problème c'est que j'aurai pu être là , que j'aurai pu entendre vos ébats ou même voir quelque chose qui m'aurait donné envie de me crever les yeux !

Kankuro enfile son tee-shirt, se lève soudainement du canapé et toise Temari d'un regard noir. Je ne sais pas si je dois intervenir . J'ai l'impression de ne plus vraiment exister de toute façon à se moment là, il n'y a plus que ce frère et cette sœur qui se regardent en chien de faïence.

-Tu sais quoi tu me saoules ! Tu me saoules à jouer à la grande sœur, à faire comme si ma vie t'intéresser, arrête de vouloir te prendre pour plus adulte que moi Tem' !

-Ah oui ? Alors je devrais me contenter de te regarder foutre ta vie en l'air sans rien dire ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin Kankuro, il faut bien que se moi qui prends le rôle de l'adulte responsable ici !

Kankuro éclate d'un rire mauvais et je me rapproche doucement de Temari dont je peux apercevoir les poings se serrer imperceptiblement.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Grince t-elle.

-Ce qui me fait rire ? Mais c'est le fait que tu te prends pour ma mère..oh excuse moi c'est vrai on est du même sang...notre mère !

Il laisse tomber la bouteille de bière sur le sol.

-Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Tu ne l'es pas ! Tu veux combler le manque, essayer de réparer le fait qu'on a jamais vraiment eu d'éducation, de vie stable, c'est trop tard le mal est déjà fait ! Pas besoin de te sentir coupable pour ça, c'est de la faute de nos vieux, alors laisse moi vivre ma vie en toute tranquillité ! Laisse moi me foutre en l'air si j'en ai envie, ramener des bitch si je le souhaite ! C'est ma vie !

Je grince des dents. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il lui parle. Je n'aime pas la façon dont les lèvres de Temari se mettent à trembler ni à son regard qui fuit. Kankuro a beau être l'un de mes meilleurs potes, a beau être le frère de ma Temari, personne ici sur cette terre ne devrait lui parler comme ça. Personne . Alors que je suis sur le point d'intervenir, Kankuro se barre en rageant de la maison et Temari se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Elle a les poings serré sur ses cuisses et je la sens se morfondre terriblement.

Je décide de m'approcher en douceur, pour ne pas la brusquer.

-Temari ?

-Non s'il te plait laisse moi tranquille ! Clame t-elle alors que j'allais poser ma main sur son épaule.

Mon cœur se brise lentement.

-Je suis là si tu veux en parler...

-Non c'est bon , dit-elle sèchement, je peux gérer ça toute seule !

Bordel, elle s'est rétractée. Toute l'alchimie et l'intimité que je pensais avoir construit avec elle , il y a peine quelques heures semblent avoir absolument disparu. Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression de faire du surplace avec elle ? Un pas avant, deux pas en arrière...

-Je peux rester si tu veux ?

Je la vois lever les yeux au ciel et sa mâchoire se contracter . Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle réagit aussi mal avec moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait dit toute ses horreurs.

-Non tu peux t'en aller.

-Mais...

-Deidara, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler avec toi, je suis fatiguée, je voudrais juste aller me coucher !

Et sans même me laisser le temps de rajouter quoique se soit elle se lève et part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je suis donc là comme un con , au milieu de salon , à réaliser qu'elle vient de me mettre un vent. Putain, tout allait parfaitement, pourquoi ça a tourné aussi mal ? Pourquoi ?

Tout ça à cause de Kankuro . Tout ça à cause de ce petit ingrat.

Énervé au plus au point je sors moi aussi de la maison et le voit faire les cents pas devant ma voiture. Je m'approche de lui et le pointe du doigt.

-T'es conscient au moins que tu viens de foutre ma nuit en l'air !

Il s'arrête et me toise d'un regard mauvais. Je devine qu'il a trop bu et qu'on va passer un mauvais quart d'heure tout les deux.

-De toute façon tu t'attendais à quoi ? Notre famille craint , Temari craint, tu peux toujours te casser si t'en as envie moi je suis coincé pour toujours !

Sans vraiment réfléchir je le prends par le col de son tee-shirt et le plaque contre ma voiture.

-Ne parle pas de ta sœur comme ça !

Je ne supporte pas qu'on l'insulte ou qu'on parle aussi mal d'elle. C'est vrai que je suis un peu blessé qu'elle m'est encore rejeté alors que je pensais qu'on avait enfin régler la distance qu'elle imposait entre nous, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Personne ne doit parler d'elle comme ça.

Kankuro me lance un regard noir mais ne se défend même pas. Au contraire il rit. Éclate d'un rire mauvais.

-Alors, on en est là ? On en vient au main à cause d'elle !

-Tu l'as dit toi même , je lui rappelle, si je devais faire du mal à Temari tu me butterais, or là c'est toi qui lui a fait du mal, donc c'est à moi de le faire !

-Ben vas-y qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Frappe moi et elle ne voudra plus jamais te parler ! Défigure moi qu'on rigole un peu et elle ne pourra même plus te regarder dans les yeux ! Allez fais la même erreur que l'autre con là !

À contre cœur je desserre mes mains du col de son tee-shirt et m'éloigne de lui.

-De quel con tu parles ?

Kankuro se masse le cou en grimaçant et me dévisage froidement.

-Quoi elle t'a pas parlé de Kiba ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Kiba ? Son ex ? La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'elle croit que tout est de sa faute si cela n'a pas marché entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai à savoir sur lui ?

-Que c'était un connard, dit-il platement comme s'il s'agit d'une évidence.

-Ouais j'avais cru comprendre ça et alors ?

-Et alors ? Et alors si tu reproduis le même comportement que lui elle ne voudra plus jamais de toi!

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'insinues bordel, parle !

Il commence à m'agacer fortement. Pourquoi personne n'arrive à être clair ? À me dire les choses clairement dans cette famille ?

-Il avait tendance à massacre les gars qui courraient un peu trop près de Tem' , il les frappait tellement fort qu'ils mettaient tous des semaines à s'en remettre et il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que s'il faisait ça c'est parce qu'il l'aimait !

Hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

-C'était plutôt rare, mais ça arrivait. Il la faisait culpabiliser en lui disant qu'elle ne savait pas lui rendre aussi bien son amour que lui. Elle n'a jamais vraiment voulu en parler, elle s'est braquée parce que cette idiote pensait vraiment que c'était de sa faute ! Ce gros malade voulait qu'elle l'aime autant que lui prenait et donnait des coups pour elle ! C'était une relation malsaine de toute façon...

Là je ne sais plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je recule jusqu'à buter contre les marches qui conduisent au perron et m'assoit abatue. Elle ne m'a rien dit de tout ça.

-Est-ce que...est-ce qu'il lui a déjà fait du mal ? Je demande en pensant au pire.

-Nan, il ne l'aurait pas touché, il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Kankuro s'approche de moi et vient s'asseoir à mes cotés. Je n'ai aucune envie de le regarder, alors je fixe mes mains sans vraiment les regarder.

-Ils s'aimaient trop et ça n'a rien donné de bon.

Je n'ai plus envie de l'écouter parler d'eux. Parce qu'il n'y a plus de "eux". Il est censé y avoir un "nous" maintenant. Ce nous c'est Temari et Moi, mais à chaque fois j'ai tellement l'impression de la voir filer entre mes mains.

-Temari a une mauvaise vison de l'amour à cause de ce crétin maintenant, poursuit Kankuro, quoique j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est un truc de famille ça...

Je me prends la tête entre les mains et essaye de remettre mes esprits en place. Temari sortait avec Kiba. Kiba qui était un mec violent mais pas avec elle, avec ceux qui voulaient l'approcher. Il disait que toute cet violence c'était à cause de l'amour qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui rendre. Qu'elle ne l'aimais pas comme il fallait. Qu'elle devait mieux faire.

-C'est pas de ta faute, tu sais, t'es juste tombé sur la mauvaise fille.

Je lève soudainement la tête vers lui.

-Elle n'est pas la mauvaise fille !

-C'est toujours ce qu'on dit au début, avant de se rendre compte qu'elles sont des grosses garces !

-Ferme là bordel, Temari n'est pas comme Ino !

Merde. J'aurai du la fermer. J'aurai vraiment du la fermer parce que Kankuro s'est statufié et que son regard me transperce littéralement.

-Comment tu...

-Temari me l'a dit, je le coupe vivement.

Il reste bouche bée et avant qu'il ne blâme encore une fois ça sœur, j'entreprend rapidement de justifier les révélations de Temari.

-Elle avait besoin d'en parler, j'étais là. Je ne te juge pas, je ne t'en veux pas que tu ne m'en ai jamais parlé de ce qu'elle t'a fait, je respecte ton choix, inutile d'aller le reprocher à Temari.

Alors que je m'attends à des remontrances je suis assez surpris de voir Kankuro rester silencieux et de se mettre à regarder droit devant lui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'il soit aussi muet. Il le reste même jusqu'à ce que se soit moi, qui décide de couper court au silence.

-T'es encore amoureux d'elle ?

Il se passe une main sur la nuque . Je le sens nerveux. Ça aussi c'est quelque chose de plutôt étonnant venant de lui.

-J'en sais rien.

-Comment ça ? Soit on l'est soit on ne l'est pas !

-Je le sais très bien ça ! S'énerve t-il soudainement.

Il soupire bruyamment avant de m'avouer :

-La douleur s'est atténué avec le temps, j'étais presque arrivé à l'oublier et puis...et puis il a fallut que je la vois ce soir.

Je le regarde surpris et le voit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je me sens soudainement un peu coupable de lui avoir demandé ça. C'est un sujet pénible pour lui et même s'il s'est comporté comme un véritable con ce soir, je n'aime pas non plus le voir souffrir.

-T'es pas obligé, je lui dit.

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non je crois que...je crois que j'ai besoin d'en parler enfaite, parce que moi-même je n'arrive pas à me comprendre !

Alors je l'écoute attentivement.

-Je l'ai revue ce soir au feu d'artifice, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je croyais qu'elle était partie ailleurs, ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais plus vue dans le coin mais ce soir en la voyant avec un autre et semblant si...

Les mots se coincent dans sa gorge. Je lui presse l'épaule compatissant et il me remercie d'un regard.

-Et semblant si heureuse, poursuit-il, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a énervé, ça m'a tellement énervé que j'ai prit la première fille qui venait pour essayer de me persuader que je n'en avais plus rien à foutre d'elle mais...mais une fois ici...je n'ai même pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout...j'avais juste envie...juste envie de la voir.

Je suppose qu'il doit être complètement perdu et que cela explique son comportement. Son comportement qui a quand même ruiné ma toute nouvelle relation avec Temari. Il tourne sa tête vers moi et me fait un triste sourire.

-Désolé d'avoir tout gâche entre toi et Tem'.

J'hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise maintenant ? Je suis à la fois énervé que tu es tout gâché et en même temps je suis triste pour toi. Triste de savoir que tu ne seras jamais vraiment heureux parce que la seule fille que tu n'as jamais aimé ne voudra plus jamais de toi.

-Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre.

Il ricane.

-Ouais ,elle fait ça à chaque fois qu'on se dispute, elle s'enferme sur elle-même, t'inquiète d'ici demain ça ira mieux, laisse la tranquille pour l'instant.

-T'en es vraiment sur ? Parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air fâché quand même ?

-Je suis son frère, je vis avec elle depuis 19 ans , je la connais par cœur. De plus elle n'est pas vraiment en colère contre toi, mais contre moi...

Il fait une pause avant de reprendre.

-Dis t'es vraiment sur que tu veux entrer dans cette famille ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire marche arrière tu sais.

-Kankuro, s'il y a bien une chose dont je sois réellement sur , c'est que je n'ai envie d'être nul part ailleurs qu'avec elle et donc d'entrer dans votre famille.

-Mais on est tellement déglingué et tu n'as même pas encore vue nos parents...je comprends pas ce que toi et Hinata peuvent voir en nous pour avoir autant envie de rester avec nous.

Parce qu'Hinata et moi n'avons pas peur des défis, ni de la tristesse, ni de la froideur qui se dégagent parfois de vos yeux. Je pense que la Hyuga résonne comme moi. On est tombé amoureux de l'individu et de tout ce qui le compose. On est irréversiblement attiré par les No Sabaku et on n'y peut rien. On veut tout, pas qu'un peu. Je veux Temari. Je veux faire partie de sa vie et même si cela inclut le fait que je dois aussi côtoyer le reste de sa fratrie. Et je veux toujours être le pote de Kankuro parce que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui me comprenne aussi bien que lui.

-Kankuro, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner tu sais.

Il me regarde avant de faire un sourire en coin.

-Je le sais bien ça, dit-il.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Oh là là là, déjà trois mois que je n'ai rien publié sur eux, shame on me !**

 **Enfin bon, j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui sont encore là pour me lire et me commenter !**

 **Bonne fêtes à vous tous !**

 **A plus !**

 **PS : Le prochain chapitre sera très probablement le dernier :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**\- Irréversible attirance -**

* * *

 **\- Temari -**

* * *

 **-Playlist -**

 **Ben Howard - Promise**

* * *

J'ai les yeux fixé sur le plafond de couleur crème . Par moment, l'air frais de mon ventilateur vient se perdre sur ma peau et entre mes cheveux. Je n'ai pas bougé de mon lit depuis que je me suis disputée avec Kankuro. Il est exactement quatorze heures de l'après midi, mes volets sont encore fermés et le plateau repas que m'a préparé Hinata est encore sur mon bureau, intacte. Je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai envie de rien. Je ne suis plus vraiment en colère contre mon frère, je ne le reste jamais bien longtemps, mais je n'ai aucunement envie de le voir. De plus, je me sens terriblement coupable envers Deidara. Je n'aurai jamais dû réagir de cette manière avec lui. Il n'y est pour rien le pauvre. Je gâche vraiment tout. Je ne sers à rien.

J'ai envie de mourir.

Je me frotte frénétiquement les yeux avec la paume de mes mains et prends une profonde inspiration. Il faut que je me calme. Deidara n'est pas comme Kiba. Il ne va piquer une violente crise de colère, ne va pas renverser les meubles, m'hurler dessus jusqu'à m'en casser les oreilles, ni aller frapper le premier venu. Ils sont différents. Je le sais. Je l'ai senti.

Deidara me semble plus doux, plus attentionné. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait attention au moindre petit détails. Kiba a toujours été plus rude, plus rentre dedans. Et pourtant je l'ai aimé. Je l'ai aimé comme une folle.

Je l'ai peut-être trop aimé. Peut-être de la mauvaise manière.

J'expire longuement. Je ne suis peut-être pas faite pour l'amour. Je devrais sans aucun doute envisage une vie solitaire. Quelques coups à la porte me sorte de mon mutisme persistant . Sans que je ne l'ai invité à entre, Hinata passe la tête et me fait un tendre sourire.

-Je me demandais si tu désirais manger quelques cookie avant que Gaara ne les engloutissent tous ?

-Non merci.

Elle ne bouge pas et se mordille pensivement la lèvre inférieur.

-Temari, est-ce que tu veux..hum..en parler ?

Je n'ose même plus la regarder dans les yeux et je me remets à fixer le plafond. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix. Cependant lorsqu'Hinata vient s'allonger à coté de moi, je suis incapable de lui dire de s'en aller. Je sais très bien qu'elle veut juste me remonter le moral, m'aider et je n'ai pas à la rejeter. Il faut vraiment que je cesse de refuser l'aide des autres. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai toujours plus ou moins dû me débrouiller toute seule que je suis comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compté sur ma mère qui n'aimait pas trop perdre son temps avec moi.

-Tu sais, fait Hinata en s'allongeant sur le coté de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse me voir. Entre Gaara et moi il y a aussi des hauts et des bas...mais cela ne veut pas dire que l'on ne s'aime plus..bien au contraire.

-Je ne me suis pas disputé avec Deidara, je réplique aussitôt, il n'a rien fait...c'est juste moi...encore une fois...j'ai tout gâché.

Elle ne parle pas. Semble réfléchir un moment avant de me demander :

-Et qu'en pense Deidara ?

Je soupire sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

-J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas osé lui parler aujourd'hui.

-Tu devrais.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et me mord le creux de la joue. Je suis incapable de faire le premier pas. Je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour ça. Kiba me l'a toujours dit. C'est à cause de moi que cela ne marchait pas, je ne sais pas voir les signes, je suis trop gourde pour ça. Je suis juste bonne à rester toute seule dans mon coin.

-Et s'il ne voulait plus me parler, je souffle.

-Et si au contraire il n'attendait que ça, susurre t-elle.

-Il n'a même pas essayé de m'appeler aujourd'hui, je lui rappelle en penchant ma tête vers elle et en croisant ses yeux pâle.

Du bout des doigts elle se met à me caresser le haut du crâne dans un geste presque maternelle.

-Il ne veut pas te brusquer Temari, je crois qu'il a compris qu'il te faut toujours un peu de temps avant de te remettre de tes émotions.

-Tu crois que c'est une mauvaise chose ? Que je sois comme ça ? J'ose lui demander tout en ayant peur de sa réponse.

Hinata se contente de me faire un sourire en jouant maintenant avec les mèches blondes de ma franche.

-Non, je ne pense pas. C'est surement ce qui te rend aussi spéciale.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sur, je décrète laconiquement.

-Et moi je te dis que si.

Nous nous regardons longuement dans les yeux avant que je décide de m'allonger sur mon coté gauche. Nous sommes maintenant face à l'autre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu beaucoup d'amie. La présence d'Hinata m'est devenu, sans même que je m'en rende compte, indispensable. C'est presque comme avoir une sœur. Et je dois bien avouer j'aime beaucoup ça.

-Tu me fais un peu penser à Gaara parfois, dit-elle doucement, vous ne le montrez pas mais je sais que quand vous aimez, c'est passionnément.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Je t'assure que c'est la vérité, rajoute t-elle, je le vois bien. Vous préférez rester discret, ne pas vous épancher parce que vous pensez que l'autre comprends tout l'amour que vous lui portez. Vous pensez que les mots ne sont pas utiles tant que les gestes sont là...

Je reste silencieuse et l'écoute attentivement.

-Si cela n'a pas marché avec Kiba c'était parce qu'il était incapable de voir tout les efforts que tu faisais pour lui, de voir tout l'amour que tu voulais lui donner. Mais Deidara est différent Temari, j'en suis sure et certaine.

-Je le crois aussi.

-Alors si tu le crois, quand tu te sentiras prête, passe lui un coup de file ou va le voir, montre lui que tu es là...

Je baisse les yeux et tripote avec mes doigts une petite peluche qui traîne habituellement sur mon lit.

-Je trouve ça tellement effrayant...

-Tu y arriveras, me dit-elle avec conviction.

Je relève un peu la tête vers elle et esquisse un sourire.

-J'aimerai avoir autant de courage que toi.

Elle écarquille imperceptiblement ses prunelles et éclate de rire.

-Tu..tu trouves que je suis courageuse ? Me demande t-elle étonnée .

-Oui.

Elle me regarde un peu perplexe alors je rajoute sans hésiter :

-Pour avoir su sortir Gaara de sa carapace .

-Oh.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il finirait par rencontrer une fille comme toi, une fille pour qui il serait prêt à tout. Il a toujours été tellement renfermé sur lui-même, il ne s'ouvrait même pas à nous, sa famille. Mais toi tu l"as changé, tu l'as transformé, tu n'as même pas été rebouté par son attitude et je trouve ça vraiment très courageux de ta part parce que moi je n'aurai jamais fait ça pour un homme. J'aurai baissé les bras...

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer de parler qu'elle se jette dans mes bras. Elle me serre fortement contre elle , sa tête reposant sur le creux de mon épaule.

-Je t'aime Temari No Sabaku !

J'ai soudainement le cœur qui serre et les larmes me montent au yeux. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des démonstration d'affection ni que l'on me dise "je t'aime". Mais parce qu'il s'agit d'Hinata et parce que je me suis rendue compte qu'elle m'a autant sauvé qu'elle a sauvé Gaara je lui rend son étreinte.

-Moi aussi Hinata, moi aussi.

C'est en fin d'après-midi vers dix-sept heure que je décide enfin de sortir de ma chambre. Je croise Kankuro dans la cuisine qui se sert un grand verre de lait froid auquel il rajoute du sirop de grenadine . Il relève la tête vers moi .

-T'as soif ?

-Non ça va.

Ni lui, ni moi n'allons nous excuser. Ça ne marche pas comme ça entre nous. On est bien trop fière tout les deux pour ça. On se contente juste de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas la meilleur des solutions. Mais bon, nous sommes tellement compliqués, nous les No Sabaku...

Je m'assois sur le canapé alors que Gaara sort de sa chambre, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille et en se grattant machinalement le ventre. Hinata doit encore dormir. Elle est allée se glisser auprès de lui après m'avoir réconforter.

-Toujours à branler, lance Kankuro à notre jeune frére .

Gaara hausse les épaules.

-Les vacances c'est bien fait pour ça non ?

-En effet, admet Kankuro en venant s'asseoir à coté de moi et en s'emparant de la télécommande.

Gaara nous rejoint, en prenant place sur le fauteuil et on se met à regarder une émission un peu stupide. Kankuro se met à baver sur les participantes au physique avantageux, Gaara critique la portée intellectuel du TV Show, quand à moi je les écoute. J'ai presque l'impression de revenir trois ans en arrière lorsque nos parents partaient en voyage sans nous ou lorsqu'ils rentraient très tard du travail et que nous étions livré à nous-même. On restait jusqu'à pas d'heure à regarder la télévision, à mettre le son à fond, comme pour essayer de combler le manque que laisser nos parents. À l'époque , assise devant la télé avec mes frères, j'avais toujours cette même impression. Que notre famille, n'est composé que de trois personnes. Que de nous. De moi, de Kankuro et de Gaara.

Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Nous sommes toujours là, mes frères et moi, mais nous ne sommes plus seuls. Hinata est devenu un membre à part entière à notre famille et tout comme Gaara je veux qu'elle le reste indéfiniment.

Et puis je pense à Deidara, au fait qu'il pourrait très bien intégré notre famille. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie qu'il en fasse partie ?

Oui . Je le veux entièrement.

-Au fait, nous dit Kankuro , j'ai l'intention de manger en ville ce soir avec des potes donc inutile de m'attendre pour le repas.

Gaara qui a une bière à la main, se contente de la boire sans émettre d'avis. Moi, j'hoche la tête et me demande si Deidara va l'accompagner. J'ai un pincement au cœur à chaque fois que je pense à lui. Hinata a raison, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

-Dis moi Kankuro, est-ce que tu pourrais me déposer chez Deidara ?

Mon frère suspend son verre à ses lèvres avant de me faire un sourire.

-Évidement, à quel heure veux-tu y aller ?

-Maintenant, si c'est possible.

* * *

J'ai demandé à Kankuro de me laisser seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je veux juste me retrouver avec Deidara. Je lui dois bien ça après tout. J'ai les mains un peu moites alors que je sonne à sa porte. Mon cœur tambourine tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma cage thoracique. Et s'il me rejete ? Et s'il ne veut plus me voir ? Et si Kiba a entièrement raison, si les choses vont mal c'est uniquement à cause de moi ?

Je recule d'un pas. Non Temari, reprends toi, il faut que tu restes. Il faut que je l'affronte. Je dois cesser de me morfondre. Je suis une No Sabaku après tout et les No Sabaku ne sont pas des lâches. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'aime répéter mon grand-père à tue-tête...

La porte s'ouvre et je fais face à un Deidara au regard fatigué. Je rougie considérablement lorsque je me rends compte qu'il ne porte pas de tee-shirt et que je découvre ses abdos. Nom de Zeux, ils sont...parfaits. Il penche la tête sur le coté, ses longs cheveux blonds glissent le long de son épaule, et plisse les yeux . Il est tellement beau et fascinant qu'il va vraiment me falloir tout le courage du monde pour assembler correctement les mots dans ma tête et pour pouvoir les ressortir sans bégayer comme une idiote.

-Temari ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et prends mon courage à deux mains.

-Je, hum, je voulais m'excuser mon attitude .

Il se passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener vers l'arrière sans me quitter de ses prunelles couleur océan.

-Je n'aurai vraiment pas du réagir ainsi avec toi.

Je baisse la tête parce que je me sens incapable d'affronter son regard pénétrant bien longtemps. Je me déteste tellement dans ces moments là. Il me fait vraiment perdre tout mes moyens .

-Donc si tu décidais de ne plus vouloir continuer quoique se soit avec moi, je comprendrais parfaitement...

Sans que je ne le vois venir, il soulève mon menton avec ses doigts. Le contact est doux, tendre. Mes joues doivent être cramoisie. Je dois vraiment être ridicule à regarder.

-Ne dis pas de connerie pareil.

J'entrouvre les lèvres pour lui répondre quelque chose mais il m'interrompt avec un sourire.

-Le jour où je ne voudrais plus continuer quoique se soit avec toi, Temari No Sabaku, n'est définitivement pas prêt d'arriver.

Et il se penche vers moi pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans plus attendre, je glisse mes mains sur sa nuque , et perds mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Ses mains se posent sur ma taille et me rapproche à lui. Je suis maintenant étroitement enlacé contre lui et nos lèvres ne se quittent que pour que nous puisons reprendre notre souffle.

-Alors, je murmure , alors tu veux bien encore de moi ?

Il esquisse un sourire en coin, et dépose un baiser dans mon cou. Ce simple geste à pour effet de provoquer un déferlement d'émotion en moi.

-Définitivement, murmure t-il en remontant le long de ma nuque pour me mordille le lobe de l'oreille.

Et là soudainement je le sens au plus profond de moi que je suis irréversiblement attiré envers Deidara. Ce sentiment ne m'effraie pas. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression de voler, de me sentir légère, vivante.

Je le serre un peu plus contre moi . Lui, je ne le quitterai pas. C'est décidé, il fera partie de ma vie, de ma famille. Je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir, je sais qu'il sera là maintenant. Tout ira bien.

-A quoi tu penses ? Me demande t-il en ramenant ses lèvres près des miennes.

Je l'embrasse tout doucement, tendrement, avant de déclarer sans aucune hésitation.

-A l'instant présent.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini...Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire !**

 **C'est la première fois de ma vie que je termine une fanfiction sans l'abandonner ! Des trèfles à quatre feuilles vont tomber du ciel, ce n'est pas possible xD**

 **J'espère sincèrement que vous avez passé un bon moment avec ses deux là, avec ce petit couple que mon adorable Windofblood m'a fait découvrir. Moi j'ai adoré écrire sur eux. Je voulais une histoire simple, et qui se termine en douceur.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont commenté , mis en favoris et suivi.**

 **Merci du fond du cœur.**

 **Et pour finir en beauté ; Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne et heureuse année 2016 que la poussière de fée vous fasse voler jusqu'à vos rêves les plus foufous !**

 **PS : J'hésite à faire un OS sur la relation entre Kiba et Temari...si l'un d'entre vous est intéressé faite moi signe ...**


End file.
